La Eternidad a tú Lado
by LadyKirimi
Summary: Yuki se encuentra en la academia Aún encerrada en su mundo de fantasía. Luego de varios sucesos comienza a recordar cosas que la hacían perder la cordura, Kaname esta luchando por no caer ante la tentación y penetrar a Yuki con sus colmillos, Deseaba enormemente el cuerpo inocente de la castaña. (Cap. Actualizado. TERCERA NOCHE, LAMENTO LA DEMORA)
1. La Eternidad a tú Lado: Primera Noche

Nota: ' Este Fanfic está inspirado antes De Que llegara Rido, Cuando aún Yuki vivía en su mundo de fantasía owo, Espero que Les guste!, Denle una Oportunidad, El Otro Fanfic Cosas crueles, Tengo que subir los capítulos, me da algo de pereza -' (entiéndanme, Se los agradecería me quede sin inspiración para ese fic :I).

Advertencia: CONTIENE SPOILER. Los Personajes no me pertenecen, Son De la maravillosa' Hino Matsuri , Aunque me encantaría que Kaname fuera solo mío (Ñe… D: ), Este Fic es sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por diversión (Y darle alas a mi pervertida imaginación OwO), Este fic es Categoría M.

Noche.-

'' ¿Estar a tú lado para toda la eternidad? ''

By: LadyKirimi

**-/-/-**

Sin duda los día para la castaña se volvían cada vez más complicados, tenía extrañas pesadillas con unos ojos de diferentes colores, uno azul y el otro un intenso rojo que deseaba devorarla, siempre despertaba asustada y nerviosa, tenía cierta necesidad de tener al Dueño de ojos Amatistas cerca de ella, y a la vez al Purasangre Kuran. A pesar de estar a la mitad del año escolar estaba desecha. No quería ir más a las clases, pero sabía que esa era su obligación, no quería que el director Cross, se preocupara por ella, y tampoco quería que el de ojos borgoñas entrara para solucionar todo, como siempre había sido.

-Yuki-Dijo una Melosa voz cerca de su Oído- La Castaña se sobresaltó y se tocó el pecho con sus delicadas manos en forma de puño, siempre escuchaba esa voz que le susurraba cosas sin sentido, O eso creía ella, Era la voz de una mujer…

Calmada. Melosa. Aguda.

-Eres tú de nuevo-Susurró- Yuki se encontraba en clases y sentía esa voz en su lóbulo, incluso podría jurar que sentía hasta su fría respiración.

-Eres tan inocente… no entiendes nada…No sirves para nada-Dijo La Melosa voz.

-Ah…sólo Callate-Dijo La castaña hastiada, Ya casi estaba al borde de la locura, ¿Quién rayos escuchaba voces?, Solo una Loca, Pero ella no era una loca ¿O sí?

-Yuki, estas bien-Dijo La Voz de una muchacha.

Las palabras de su mejor amiga la sacó de su ensoñación con la fastidiosa voz y volvió en sí, Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en La Clase de Historia, Observo como Una Niña se desmayaba y caía por las pequeñas escaleras que tenían en el salón para sentarse en los bancos de arriba, Yuki abrió desmesuradamente Los ojos al ver unas marcas de mordidas en el cremoso cuello de la joven, Se levantó apresuradamente para llevarla a la enfermería y tratar este asunto, pero se detuvo al ver que unos fuertes brazos tomaban el inconsciente cuerpo de la chica, Unos cabellos plateados seguían caminando hasta salir por la puerta del salón, Yuki dio una sonrisa y siguió a Zero.

El peliplata había desaparecido, o al menos eso creía ella. No lo había visto en toda la clase, El director le había dicho que no se preocupara que el necesitaba un tiempo para meditar, Pero ella no creía en las palabras del cazador. Pero La verdad era que el alvino había ido a la agencia de cazadores para tratar de demostrar su inocencia, él no había asesinado a la purasangre Shizuka Hiou, Solo deseaba ver a La castaña que ocupaba un gran espacio en su corazón.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de La Luna, específicamente en el dormitorio del Presidente de los dormitorios, Kuran Kaname, se encontraba acostado en La cama matrimonial de sabanas borgoñas y cortinas transparente, profundamente dormido, ya que era de día y esas eran las horas en donde podía dormir, El mayor abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los pasos de Su querido Ichijo.

-Lamento despertarte tan temprano Kaname-Dijo La Sería voz del Rubio-Recientemente han ocurrido muchos desafortunados incidentes… una chica de la clase diurna ha sido mordida por alguien y se ha desmayado, la clase diurna piensa que solo es un caso de anemia, el director te llama de su oficina-dijo El Rubio de ojos verdes saliendo de la habitación.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Un hombre de gafas, que trataba de aparentar más edad, Estaba sentado en el escritorio con unos sobres. Al Lado de ello se encontraban los guardianes, Un Joven albino de Mirada sería y Al Lado izquierdo una Castaña. De repente se escuchó el sonido de Las grandes puertas de Madera caoba abrirse, Dando Paso al Hermoso Purasangre. Yuki se sonrojo Y miro nerviosamente hacía Otro punto distante. Mientras que el de ojos amatistas solo dio un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Lo Siento director debí vigilar cuidadosamente-Dijo La Melodiosa voz Del Mayor.

-No, no aún no hemos decidido si el vampiro que hizo esto es de la clase nocturna, fuiste llamado por el consejo de ancianos, Kaname-kun así que puede ser aburrido.

-La chica no recuerda quien chupo su sangre, ni siquiera sabía que la habían mordido, puede ser que le hayan borrado la memoria-Dijo el hombre de gafas preocupado.

-Los únicos que pueden utilizar el ''Ritual mágico'' o como lo llaman los cazadores, borrar la memoria… La clase nocturna consiste básicamente la mayoría por nobles-Dijo el Purasangre seguro y con su Habitual Y algunas veces perturbadora tranquilidad.

-Entiendo Kaname-kun de que no quieras dudar de tus estudiantes, pero estás siendo demasiado descuidado-Terminó el Director.

-No te preocupes por esto, no esque seas incompetente, Es que el culpable es muy hábil-Dijo Zero Con su singular Despreocupación, mientras miraba atentamente a la castaña y acariciaba su Cabeza y a la vez sus Cabellos castaños. Yuki dio un pequeño salto y se sonrojo ante el tacto del Amatista.

-Oye… Zero, al menos deberías sentirte responsable, Recuerda que también eres un guardián-Dijo La castaña con apoyando su mano en el lugar donde le había acariciado el ex humano.

Kaname observó la situación, maldito nivel ''E'', Porque acariciaba sus cabellos de esa forma, Lo odiaba por poder proteger a Su Dulce y gentil Yuki, Sentía ganas de coger al cazador y desaparecerlo en Pequeñas partículas, Pero no, él ocupaba un lugar importante para La menor, no podía lastimarlo tan fácilmente sin que La castaña le diera su deliciosa Sangre que él añoraba tomar por cuanto tiempo, sufriendo como condenado, Kaname se dejó llevar por esa nueva sensación de Celos que le invadía, Y atacó verbalmente, al menos con eso podría desquitarse.

-Sólo para recordártelo, Kiryu-kun también es un sospechoso, Eres un caso extraño de un cazador que ha sido convertido en vampiro… no me sorprendería que tuvieras alguna clase de poderes especiales O alguna habilidad-Dijo El Purasangre Herido, Tratando de aparentar siempre tranquilidad.

-Kaname-kun…-Dijo el director Levantándose del escritorio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No recuerdo tener ninguna habilidad o poder especial-Dijo El ex humano irónicamente.

-¿En serio?, Tal vez La atacaste inconscientemente, anhelando su sangre…-Soltó venenosamente el mayor.

Yuki apretó fuertemente los puños, porque Kaname no le agradaba al albino, ella pensaba que ya lo había aceptado, El peliplata sería incapaz de atacar a esa muchacha, Para eso tenía la sangre de ella, La menor siempre le estaría dando su sangre bondadosamente sin pedir nada a cambio, Deseaba ayudarlo, sentirse más cercana a él y tratar de descubrir cómo funciona su mente y corazón.

-Aunque a Kaname-senpai no le agrade Zero, pensé que ya lo habías aceptado-Dijo Yuki acercandose al mayor, mirándolo directamente a Los orbes borgoñas tan únicos, un leve calor afloro de sus mejillas, Cada vez que lo sentía cerca, se sonrojaba instantáneamente, Kaname era hermoso, era muy superior en todo, si se compraba con ella, No era su igual.

-En realidad crees que Zero atacó a esa chica, él no anhela su Sangre, Para eso estoy…-La castaña se calló abruptamente, ¿que estaba diciendo?, Casi revelaba su secreto a su Amado Vampiro, El que la había rescatado y salvado la vida del maldito vampiro nivel ''E''.

-¿Para eso, qué Yuki?-Dijo Kaname con Voz ronca, Haciendo temblar a Yuki, nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos borgoñas, una mirada inexpresiva pero a la vez de rabia.

_Rabia. Celos. Resentimiento_

-Haces como si yo lo hubiera hecho Yuki-Dijo Zero calmando el tenso ambiente.

-Zero Callate, Bien entonces Hallaré al verdadero culpable, Y demostrare La inocencia de Zero, Vamos camina Zero-Dijo La Castaña En Voz alta, nunca le había hablado, incluso casi gritándole a su amado Purasangre, se sentía horrible Y para el colmo el Mayor estaba sorprendido de como su Pequeña Yuki defendía al Maldito de Kiryu.

-Hasta que aceptes que Zero es inocente, no le hablare a Kaname-senpai-Dijo La castaña Saliendo por la puerta, mientras tiraba de Zero, nunca le había faltado el respeto así a Kaname, Alomejor él la odiaría en este momento, se sentía horrible, Tenía ganas de cavar su tumba, Pero Todo lo hizo por defender al peliplata.

-Guau! Es la primera vez que Yuki se opone a ti ¿Correcto?, ''no te hablare'' estás atónito Kaname-kun-Dijo El director en una pequeña carcajada, luego miro al Purasangre que estaba En plena agonía, su pequeña defendía al estupido de Kiryu.

-No importa, esto es malo, lo que estoy haciendo es traicionar a los padres de la clase Diurna-dijo El director mirando hacia otro lado, esquivando la mal humorada mirada del Mayor.

-No se preocupe Director, Solucionare esto cuanto antes…-Sentenció el de cabellos oscuros, retirándose de la elegante oficina.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Una castaña iba caminando junto a un peli plateado Por Los pasillos de La Academia, la menor estaba devastada, nunca le había hablado así a Kaname, nunca le habita faltado el respeto de esa manera por proteger a otro, El mayor de seguro la odiaría, ya no querría verla nunca más, Tenía que solucionar esta situación cuanto antes.

La castaña estaba al borde de que se le escaparan los líquidos salados por sus ya en ese momento cristalizados ojos miel.

-Si vas a poner esa cara… en primer lugar no debiste decirle nada a Kuran Kaname-Dijo En un suspiro El Amatista.

-Pero, últimamente Kaname-senpai ha actuado con más y más rudeza hacia ti-Dijo La castaña tratando de que le salieran las palabras.

-Siempre ha sido así ¿no?-La castaña miro al peli plateado y vio sus orbes amatistas mirándole profundamente una punzada en el dulce corazón de la menor apareció.

-Pero…Zero tú no eres quien lo hiso-Susurro Yuki con una triste sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Creo en ti, estarás bien Zero-Dijo la castaña tomando La manga del uniforme del ex humano.

-Es complicado, viniendo de alguien llena de resentimientos-Dijo Zero con un gesto de incomodidad.

-Ah… Ummh-entre pequeños gemidos la castaña trataba de aguantar el llanto.

-Tú crees que me ¿odie?-Dijo la castaña Soltando un profundo llanto.

-No creo que te odie, que yo sepa, ¿porque no regresas y te retractas de lo que le dijiste hace un momento?-Yuki se acercó a él y lo tomo de los brazos, mirándolo con una particular confianza y calidez de La castaña.

-No, Senpai es quien está equivocado-Dijo La castaña tratando de no llorar más debería estar apoyando a Zero en estos momentos, aunque se moría por ir donde Kaname y ponerse de rodillas si era necesario, solo rogaba a Kami-sama de que Su amado Kaname no la odiará.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Zero iba caminando por los oscuros y desolados pasillos de La elegante y exclusiva Academia Cross, Donde se estudiaba la coexistencia entre humanos y vampiros.

El cazador siente la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, luego siente un soplido en su lóbulo, cosa que provoco un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, y escucho esa repugnante voz que odiaba.

-Siempre quisiste matarme, ¿no es así?, el deseo de matar hasta donde llegará… Ja Ja-Dijo La melosa y melodiosa voz de la purasangre Shizuka.

Sentía como desaparecía en pequeños fragmentos, El cazador de ojos amatistas se daba la vuelta y se encontraba con la hermosa castaña, estaba al frente de él bañada en sangre y con una sádica sonrisa.

-Pueda que se convierta en un instinto malvado de vampiro-Dijo Yuki con un tono diferente a su usual tono de voz.

Dolor. Arrepentimientos. Pecados que se acumulaban.

-Zero…-Susurro por última vez la castaña cayendo en los fuertes y seguros brazos del cazador.

-Sangre… La sofocante esencia de la sangre-Pensó Zero Y…

-¡Yuki!-Gritó desesperado el amatista, hundido en completa agonía. Necesitaba estar con la castaña, sentirla en sus brazos que sus humildes y cálidas manos le acariciasen su cabeza hasta quedarse dormido como lo hacía en aquellos años cuando era pequeño. Esto era desesperante, Su fuente de vida era Yuki, O mejor dicho la sangre De ella. En ese momento el ex humano sintió un profundo dolor en su fuerte pecho, Estaba estático, sentía todo su cuerpo temblando, y continuos latidos que no tenían un camino lento y pasivo si no uno rápido y salvaje, entonces comprendió, él se aprovechaba de La castaña absorbiendo su sangre, algo que le pertenecía a otro.

-Zero, por fin te encontré… ¡Cielos!-Dijo La castaña preocupada al ver a un amatista exasperado de esa forma, La castaña se acercó al cazador.

Zero apegó a su cuerpo inesperadamente a Yuki, sintiéndola como suya, era de él en ese momento, la deseaba a ella y su calidez, sus cabellos castaños, sus Ojos gentiles miel, Su rostro gentil al sonreírle solo a él.

-Estas viva, Yuki pensé que te había matado-Dijo Zero con una punzada de dolor en solo pronunciar esas palabras. La tenía pegada a él, casi quitándole el aire, La castaña se preocupó demasiado y se alejó un poco tomando el rostro del cazador entre sus finas manos.

-no puedo respirar Zero-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció por sentir una briza caliente chocando contra sus labios, zero estaba tan cerca de ella, casi podían sentir la respiración del uno y del otro, Sus labios se iban juntando poco a poco, solo faltaban unos 2 milímetros y unirían sus labios por primera vez.

-Estas bien-Dijo La castaña alejándose un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si…-Susurro débilmente el Cazador, acercandose cada vez más al rostro de la menor.

**~~-**Quiero tener estas gentiles manos acariciando mi rostro Y esta dulce sonrisa**-~~**

Sus respiraciones se sentían calientes, ambos sabían, era el momento del clímax, Yuki jamás había dado un beso a ningún hombre, estaba nerviosa, pero no deseaba que fuera con el cazador, en ese momento imagino unos ojos borgoñas que la miraban tristemente pero a la vez cálidamente, unos labios que la llamaban a ser besados a lamerlos y morderlos, unos cabellos Largos y Oscuros, Era él, Kuran Kaname a quien deseaba con toda su alma.

El cazador, agacho la cabeza y susurro débilmente:

-Lo siento, no te preocupes-Yuki dio un suspiro y volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz del peli plateado, no era la melodiosa y sensual voz de Kaname, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Ah… está bien-Dijo La castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, casi daba su primer beso un recuerdo inolvidable.

-Debe haber algo malo conmigo, tuve un extraño y terrible sueño, aun no estaba del todo despierto-Dijo el ex humano con seriedad usual en él.

-Bue…no-Dijo La castaña en una improvisada sonrisa, él casi la besa.

**-/-/-/-/-**

No es nada o eso es lo que creía Yuki, había acompañado a su mejor amiga Sayori a comprar unos utensilios, pero en ningún momento le había puesto atención a la chica de mirada inexpresiva.

-Solo un poco más, Yuki lo siento por hacerte venir conmigo-Dijo Sayori con una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no tenía nada planeado para hoy-Dijo La castaña con una sonrisa.

-Todo el día has estado actuando raro, y evitando a Zero-kun, después del buffet, iré donde Zero y le preguntare que hizo, cada vez que estás preocupada por culpa de Kuran-senpai o por Zero-kun…-Dijo Sayori preocupada.

-Yori-chan…Je…-Dijo La castaña un poco incomoda.

-Bueno realmente no me importa Kuran-senpai pero siempre mantienes tu distancia de la clase nocturna, pienso que es bastante bueno, pero para mí esa gente es… aterradora-Dijo La de cabellos naranjas con un escalofrío recorriendo por su espalda.

-Oka-sama-Un ligero susurro de una voz melodiosa e infantil.

La castaña sintió un tirón de su chaleco, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un hermoso niño o niña, no se sabía que sexo era, era hermoso o hermosa, De cabellos oscuros Y de unos particulares y únicos ojos, de colores diferentes, Uno azul y Otro Rojo, como en sus sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas aterradoras, Yuki se sobresaltó.

-¿Estás perdido?, te separaste de tu mamá-Dijo Yuki acercandose al dulce Niño. Sus rasgos eran aristócratas, le hizo recordar A cierto personaje misterioso, Sí… Kaname, al parecer por la extrema belleza del niño, debía ser un vampiro.

-Porfavor llévame con mi mami, Ne-chan-Dijo La cautivadora criatura con los ojos llorando y las mejillas con tonos carmín.

-Yori-chan, iré a buscar la mamá de esta criatura, tú sigue comprando sin mí-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, mientras el pequeño tomaba la mano de la mayor.

-Ella ¿está cerca?-Dijo La castaña, el niño asintió rápidamente.

Luego de un largo camino, Yuki solo se guiaba por el pequeño y hermoso vampiro. Estaban un poco alejados de la ciudad y le entró la duda, ¿el niño en verdad sabía la dirección?

-Estamos alejados, estás seguro de que es por aquí-

-Hai, casi llegamos solo un poco más lejos Ne-chan-Dijo el pequeño apretando ligeramente la Delicada mano de La castaña.

Luego de caminar 3 cuadras más, llegaron a un Gran edificio, Pero esté se veía abandonado, estaba sucio y tenía ciertas partes destrozadas.

-Parece que no hay nadie ¿En verdad es aquí?-Dijo La castaña seriamente.

-Sí, gracias Ne-chan, temía tanto cuando estaba solo-Dijo El pequeño secándose los pequeños rastros de lágrimas, La castaña sonrio y acaricio los cabellos oscuros del pequeño, este se acercó a la cara de la joven y susurro.

-Eres tan amable Ne-chan-Dijo La criatura de 7 años mientras depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios, La castaña se sorprendió, iba a decir algo, cuando sintió como sus fuerzas se debilitaban y se caía lentamente, quedando inconsciente, sola, a su suerte, Lo último que pensó fue en Los extraños ojos del pequeño los mismos que había presenciado en sus horribles pesadillas.

**-/-/-/-/-**

-Hanabusa-Llamó un Peli naranjo.

-¿Qué sucede Akatsuki?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Por alguna razón Yuki Cross esta inconsciente en este lugar-Susurró preocupado por lo que diría el Presidente de dormitorios.

Hanabusa se iba acercando, para tomar a la castaña y enviarla devuelta a su Casa Pero sintió la melodiosa y sensual voz del Purasangre.

-Que niña más problemática-Dijo Kaname acercandose a La castaña, tomándola entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

**-/-/-/-/-**

**~~-** Mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado, hasta mis parpados están pesados, que es ese aroma tan masculino se parece al de Kaname-senpai…**-~~**

La castaña fue abriendo Los grande ojos miel lentamente, Primero vio un Techo de diversos detalles que lo hacían muy elefante y fino, aun veía un poco borroso, Luego observó a su Lado derecho lentamente, Y aprecio a Un cuerpo masculino sentado en un elegante sillón de cuero Rojo.

-Me alegra, te has recuperado rápidamente-Dijo La perfecta voz del Purasangre, La castaña agudizo su vista y vio sus cabellos oscuros, sus Ojos borgoñas que la miraban con preocupación y sus fuertes brazos apoyados en el sillón, como deseaba que esos brazos la abrazaran y la protegieran de todo, solamente a ella. Yuki volvió a la realidad y se levantó del sillón rápidamente, con un tono carmín que cubría ampliamente sus pómulos, En La acción realizada siente un profundo mareo…

-Tks…-Dio un ligero gemido de dolor y casi cae, de no ser que el Purasangre la Afirma con su Brazo, de casualidad toco los pequeños pechos con su Grande mano y La castaña se sonrojo ampliamente.

-Um… Gracias-Dijo Yuki subiendo la vista y mirando la Cara aristócrata.

-Pensé que no me hablabas-Dijo Kaname sin expresión alguna.

La castaña soltó el fuerte brazo del Vampiro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de él, Y recordó Lo que le había dicho a Kaname ''No hablare con Kaname-senpai''.

-Eso…Kaname-senpai si has dejado de dudar de Zero entonces…está bien-Dijo La menor, un poco cohibida por la profunda mirada del mayor.

-Si dude demasiado de él y me siento mal por ello, Y terminamos encontrando al vampiro que había hecho esto, Pero Yuki…-Dijo Kaname un poco resentido en las últimas palabras para rematarlo al final- El que tú me digieras eso, no pensaste que…-En ese momento El Vampiro levantó su mano y la poso en el cremoso mentón de la menor-estaría molesto contigo.

-Pe…Pero-Dijo La castaña sin poder terminar la frase, Kaname bajaba Sus largos dedos por el cuello de Yuki, logrando desabrochar La camisa y dejando a la vista de los Ojos borgoñas Las venas que pedían a gritos ser tomadas por él, El de cabellos oscuros abrió su mano y la poso en su pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de la castaña.

-El que estuvo equivocado fuiste tú… Kaname-senpai-Dijo la castaña con los pómulos bañados en un tono rojo que adoraba Kaname, más si esas reacciones eran provocadas por él.

-Quien crees que me hizo actuar así-Dijo de mirada Borgoña con un poco de Resentimiento. Yuki abrió ligeramente los labios y se dio cuenta, Kaname estaría ¿celoso?, imposible. El vampiro se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro de La humana.

-Tú corazón está latiendo bastante rápido, quizás entiendas un poco como me siento-Sentenció Kaname, acercandose aún más, solo unos 2 centímetros, Y sus labios se tocarían, ese anhelado contacto que ambos habían deseado por cuanto tiempo.

-Adelante…ahora eres tú quien me viene a buscar-Dijo Kaname observando como Su amigo se introducía en La habitación.

-Kaname no tienes que decirlo así, el jefe de la familia Aidou, quien está organizando esta fiesta espera reunirse contigo esta noche, además Yuki-chan ya despertó-Dijo Ichijo con una de sus particulares sonrisas.

-Kaname, si se queda en este cuarto nadie se atreverá a entrar aquí sin mi permiso-Dijo Ichijo seguro.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué te desmayaste ahí? Yuki-chan-El rubio sonrio cálidamente.

-Ah sí, sí-Dijo La joven humana despertando de su ensoñación, Kaname la había dejado en las nubes con ese acercamiento, casi tocaba sus labios, tan deseosos de probar o solo tocar, ella nunca tocaría esos labios, ella no era una de su raza, no era un par de él, no era suficiente para Kaname un vampiro Purasangre.

-Te trajimos aquí para que los invitados no te vieran, estabas en el suelo tirada en la entrada, ya nos contactamos con la academia para que te quedaras más tiempo, entonces que paso…-Dijo el rubio mirando expectante a la castaña.

-Uhm, lleve a un niño que se había perdido a la entrada de un edificio en ruinas y él me…-La castaña se calló abruptamente y sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-Que te hiso Yuki-Dijo Kaname Esperando una respuesta.

-Je… Me Beso los labios-Susurro Yuki con una expresión de vergüenza, había recibido su primer roce de labios con un hermoso pequeño, rio mentalmente ante esta suposición.

-Tks-Dijo Kaname en un susurro mejor dicho un gruñido, maldito niño, le causaba problemas.

-Eh… eso es todo lo que recuerdo-Dijo Yuki terminando el relato.

-Apuesto que es uno de los hijos de los invitados a la fiesta esta noche, los hijos de los vampiros pueden absorber energía a la gente-Dijo Ichijo, rascándose sus cabellos rubios.

-Yuki-chan, este es el sótano de este edificio en ruinas, aquí hay un gran número de vampiros, si descubren que hay un humano aquí estarás metida en graves problemas-Dijo Ichijo serio para luego dar una sonrisa y desaparecer por la puerta.

**-/-/-/-/-**

El dueño de orbes Borgoña, Miró por última vez el rostro femenino de La castaña, ella era tan frágil, pareciera como si con solo rozar sus colmillos podría romperla, El mayor sonrió levemente al ver las mejillas bañadas en un tono carmín que amaba.

El vampiro sangre pura, tuvo una visión mejor dicho un recuerdo de su pasado, sí, ese pasado donde él era feliz, o eso se podría decir, al lado de Yuki, De Haruka y Yuri , Sus padres siempre lo trataron como su verdadero hijo, cuando eso no era la realidad, ''Tú eres nuestro Lindo hijo'', esas eran las palabras favoritas de Yuri y Haruka, siempre le recordaban eso, le hacían sentir Sucio a Kaname, Ese cuerpo no era suyo, era solo un envoltorio, Su alma era la del Ancestro de los Kuran, él no era el verdadero hermano de La castaña, él hubiera sido más feliz si hubiera sido el verdadero hermano, siempre pensaba eso. De repente escucho unos pasos, Kaname Se puso alerta y vio a un niño, una criatura con una mirada conocida, De orbes de diferentes colores, Uno rojo intenso y el otro Azul oscuro, Kaname frunció levemente el ceño, Dio un suspiro y dejo fluir sus recuerdos:

-Flash-Back-

Una niña de cabellos largos, se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero café, El crepúsculo adornaba la elegante estancia con una suave claridad, La princesa purasangre estaba esperando al de cabellos castaño oscuro, de seguro había ido donde su amigo Takuma, Yuki le tenía un poco de resentimiento, porque le quitaba tiempo con su hermano mayor-Hmp…Oni-sama-Dijo La voz de una pequeña en plena pataleta, tenía en sus pequeñas manos un libro, era su libro preferido, Kaname siempre lo leía cuando llegaba de la casa de Ichijo o de algún lugar, Yuki suspiro por enésima vez, de repente sintió el glorioso sonido que avisaba que el de orbes borgoña estaba en casa. Yuki se levantó del sillón y Dejó el libro en la pequeña mesita de noche.

-Kaname-onisama, bienvenido-Dijo Yuki abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Estoy de vuelta, Yuki estas tibia-Dijo Kaname al sentir el contacto de las pequeñas manos de La menor juntándose con las suyas en un cálido movimiento.

-Y tú estás muy frió hermano-Dijo Yuki preocupada, sosteniendo las grandes manos del mayor.

-Sí, es que afuera está nevando-Dice el Mayor acariciando los largos cabellos de Yuki.

-¿Nieve?-Susurró Yuki sorprendida, No sabía que era la nieve, Su mundo enteró estaba compuesto por ese sótano sin habitaciones y por supuesto junto a su familia.

-La nieva es blanca y fría pero Yuki, tú eres como el sol, porque eres cálida, ya no está frio-Dijo Kaname acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de la menor.

-Oni-sama, ven-Dijo Yuki tirando del chaleco de Kaname guiándolo al sillón de cuero café.

-Yuki, ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?-Dijo Kaname acariciando el rostro de la menor.

-Uhm… están durmiendo, dijeron que estaban cansados y que no me preocupara porque Kaname-onisama llegaría temprano-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

-Yuki, ¿quieres hacer lo mismo que ayer?-Dijo Kaname adorando el rostro de la menor.

-Oni-sama, yo…sí-Dijo Yuki acercándose al mayor, aspirando su aroma.

-Pobre niña-Susurró Kaname acariciando sus largos cabellos y acercando su rostro contra la cara angelical de la pequeña-Kaname-onisama-dijo Yuki en un pequeño susurro, Kaname podía sentir la respiración caliente de Su hermano menor, Cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca, Yuki necesitaba energía y que mejor que extraerla de los labios de su hermano mayor, aunque tenía hambre de Kaname, Yuki consideraba un beso como la conexión de dos almas, era el oculto y puro lenguaje de las almas, Un beso era la expresión más simbólica para los enamorados, Kaname sintió unos labios tibios presionarse contra los fríos de él, Yuki sentía sus mejillas calientes para ese momento deberían estar sumergidas en un notable tono rojizo, El mayor abrió los labios levemente, la pequeña lo imito y sintió en su cavidad como se introducía un intruso, La lengua de Kaname era ágil en cambio al lengua de la pequeña era aún un poco torpe, seguían en ese juego, La castaña dio un suspiro dentro de la boca del Mayor, Kaname se separó lentamente de Yuki, observando su rostro lleno de vergüenza-Yuki, no tienes que darte vergüenza-Susurró Kaname, apegando su frente contra la de ella-Oni-sama, sabe besar tan bien, me siento mejor ahora, con más energía-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa y aún con los pómulos calientes-Yuki-Dijo Kaname abrazando el cuerpo de la pequeña-Kaname-onisama te amo-Dijo Yuki apoyando su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de su hermano mayor-Yo también, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad-Dijo Kaname acariciando los cabellos que tanto adoraba-¿Qué es la eternidad oni-sama?-dijo Yuki levantando la cabeza y mirando los orbes borgoña-Es una sin principio, sucesión ni fin, una duración infinita sin límites-Dijo tranquilo Kaname tratando de explicar lo que para él significaba la eternidad, La castaña asintió levemente con la cabeza, aún no entendía muy bien el concepto de ''eternidad'' que le había explicado su amado hermano mayor, Pero lo que si había comprendido es que duraba mucho pero mucho tiempo-Entonces quiero que nuestro amor dure por toda eternidad-Dijo Yuki levantándose del pecho de su hermano y acercándose al rostro del joven purasangre, Kaname sintió como unas pequeñas manos acariciaban su rostro y una respiración entre cortado acompañada de unos acelerados latidos de corazón, provenían de Yuki-Quiero pasar la eternidad a tú lado Kaname…Onisama-Dijo Yuki tocando los labios de Kaname con sus dedos, el mayor abrió los ojos borgoñas sorprendido, no creía en las palabras dichas por su pequeña y dulce Yuki, ella quería pasar la eternidad a su lado…

Todas las tardes, Yuki esperaba clandestinamente a su hermano mayor, se sentía vacía cuando no probaba sus labios, su energía la saciaba por completo, como aún era menor no podía consumir sangre, porque sus colmillos eran muy pequeños aún y no estaban afilados como los de Kaname, No había nada de malo e impuro en el acto que cometían, Sólo basta un beso sincero para sellar el trato más sublime entre dos seres…

El beso que recibían ambos vampiros cada tarde era como beber la sangre más gloriosa y exquisita, bebes y tu sed aumentara cada vez más. El beso de aquellos seres no era algo malo, Era normal entre los vampiros especialmente entre los purasangres, Yuki siempre se aferró a Kaname, era algo natural de ella absorber la energía de aquel chico, algo tan natural como también tabú para los humanos.

-Fin-Flash-Back-

Kaname sonrió de lado, recordar esas cosas le hacían sentirse nostálgico y con más soledad aún de la que ya sentía, Si Yuki no hubiera existido no sabría lo que sería ahora.

**-/-/-/-/-**

-No deberías mirarlo tanto, a los otros vampiros no pare importarle tanto-Dijo Luka con un tono de ironía.

-El hecho de que haya un cazador de vampiros en una reunión tan grande… él está aquí para vigilarnos y es necesario para que todo marche a la perfección-Dijo Aidou mirando de mala manera al Cazador.

-Realmente no me molestas, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser él, el que este aquí?-Dijo El rubio De cabellos desordenados.

-Hanabusa, Kaname-sama ya está aquí-Dijo El padre del rubio.

-Lo se padre, El vicepresidente del dormitorio está tratando de hacer que salga-Dijo Hanabusa.

Un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba en La Reunión de Vampiros, La agencia de cazadores le había encomendado una misión importante, y debía cumplirla, estaba apoyado en una esquina mirando hacia el vacío pensando en donde y que estaría haciendo Yuki. En eso siente una mano pesada en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos y enredándolos.

-Oye qué diablos crees que estás haciendo-Dijo Zero sacando de inmediato La Bloody Rose y apuntando con ella Al Su maestro.

-Aprendiz Baka-Dijo Yagari con seriedad.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Dijo el ex humano, guardando la bloody Rose.

-Pueda que el vampiro que estoy persiguiendo aparezca por aquí, Oye guardián se supone que los miembros de la clase nocturna no deben salir de los terrenos de la escuela, estás con un ''chaperón'', así que aparentemente están disculpados-Dijo Yagari.

-Míralos-Dijo Yagari mirando con Odio a los sucios chupasangres.

-Se ve como si no les importaras lo más mínimo, pero en realidad sienten curiosidad por ti, probablemente los cazadores de vampiros sean de su agrado y tú eres el que mato al vampiro purasangre Shizuka Hio-Dijo Yagari mirando expectante a su Alumno.

-Yo no la mate-Dijo Zero mirando al frente donde se encontraban todos los vampiros.

**-/-/-/-/-**

La castaña estaba sentada en el elegante sillón de cuero Rojo, Observaba los detalles de la habitación, no tenía ninguna ventana, Yuki tenía la sensación de que ya había estado en una habitación parecida. De repente se escucha el sonido de una puerta, Yuki miro hacía la dirección del sonido y se encontró con el encantador niño.

-Hermana humana, lamento mucho lo que sucedió hace un rato-Dijo El pequeño con las mejillas sonrojadas y apoyado en la Gran puerta.

-Es ''él'', eres un vampiro verdad-Dijo Yuki mirando al pequeño de Ojos diferentes.

-encontraste a tu mamá-El niño se retiraba apresuradamente, desapareciendo de su vista-Niño, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí-Dijo Yuki saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose con un Hermoso pasillo, más bien un balcón, se podía observar al frente la cantidad de vampiros que habían en la gran Reunión. Habían tantos vampiros, Personas importantes, Atletas, Ejecutivos de grandes empresas, Actores y cantantes famosos, Todos ellos eran ¿vampiros?.

-Todos son vampiros, ¿Qué diría la gente si descubre que ellos son todos vampiros?-Dijo Yuki en un susurro.

-Eh ¿él?-Dijo Yuki mirando por el balcón y viendo una cabellera plateada, se agachó inmediatamente y se sonrojo… Estaba zero, ¿por qué? No sabía, Las imágenes de Aquel episodio, donde Zero casi Tocaba sus labios se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

**~~-**Esa vez él estaba actuando extraño, me pregunto de que se trataba ese extraño sueño, Zero… me preguntó qué pensó sobre mi reacción, él y yo somos como hermanos, amigos de la infancia, Hace cuatro años conocí a un Zero herido, quería cuidar de él**-~~**

En ese momento, Yuki se levanta y se apoya en el balcón, Observaba como todos conversaban amenamente, Hasta que Todos se callaron, hubo un profundo silencio, perturbador, Todos hicieron una reverencia. Yuki miró a todos y se encontró Con La Hermosa y Perfecta cara de Kaname.

-Mis disculpas, por haber interrumpido-Dijo Kaname con una ligera sonrisa.

-Kaname-sama Es verdad que tomo el lado humano en la reunión del consejo-Dijo Un noble con una reverencia.

-Si es verdad-Dijo Kaname.

-Kaname-sama están brillante, trata de enmendar con los humanos para así tener un futuro lleno de paz, es algo muy astuto-Se escuchaban las voces de Los chupasangres refiriéndose a su Amado sangrepura.

-Kaname-sama, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo-Dijo El señor Aidou Con una gentil sonrisa acercandose al Príncipe purasangre junto a su hijo Hanabusa y Más atrás Una Linda Vampira de cabellos rubios Largos y Ojos Celestes muy parecida a Su Hermano.

-Muchas gracias a usted por invitarme a esta fiesta Señor Aidou, No suelo aparecer mucho en fiestas-Dijo Kaname con una elegante sonrisa.

-No se preocupe por eso Kaname-sama a decir verdad hoy tengo un favor que pedirle-Dijo El Hombre acercando a La joven hacia el Purasangre-Padre-dijo Hanabusa Enojado.

-Esta es mi hija Tsukiko, sería grandioso que mostrara interés en ella, a nuestra familia le agradecería mucho-Dijo Lord Aidou Con Una gentil Sonrisa. El de ojos borgoña miro a La joven, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, Su Cara desprendía miedo y sus gestos eran nerviosos.

-Padre porfavor detente, Kaname-sama no pidió esto-Dijo Hanabusa enojado.

-No sé cómo resultaran las cosas pero tendré esto en cuenta-Dijo Kaname con una Hermosa sonrisa. La joven noble miro hacia abajo y una minúscula sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios pintados de un color rojo.

-Kaname-sama, Acepte a mi hija también, Kaname-sama- antes Kaname-sama ignoraría estos temas completamente- Ha madurado y entiende el rol de purasangre-Decían Las voces de Los chupasangres.

En ese momento, Todos guardaron un Silencio y se sintió la presencia de Una Hermosa mujer, Mejor dicho De una purasangre, Shirabuki Sara, Un miembro de La familia Shirabuki, estaba con un Vestido de Color Crema, Tenía una abertura en la parte inferior que dejaba apreciar sus torneadas y Finas piernas Blanquecinas, Un pequeño cinturón dorado estaba posado en su Pequeña cintura, unos Elegantes Tacones de Color dorado, llevaba el cabello Suelto, Su cabellera era larga y rubia, Los ojos Lilas penetrantes miraron a unos orbes borgoñas expectantes.

-Por favor no digan esas cosas, pobre Kaname-san-Dijo La Purasangre con una sonrisa.

-Sara-sama, miembro de la familia Shirabuki, realmente es ella, es raro ver la aparición de Sara-sama en una fiesta-Decían los mormullos.

-Sara ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo La melodiosa Voz del Purasangre tomando La delicada Mano envuelta en un Guante blanquecino.

-Kaname-san no te eh visto desde que ingresaste a La escuela-Dijo La de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Nosotros solos unos pocos vampiros purasangres que quedan-Dijo Sara, mientras Kaname besaba su Mano en un gesto de cortesía.

-Debemos permanecer juntos-Sentenció La Aristócrata.

**-/-/-/-/-**

La castaña, estaba desesperada, corrió por los pasillos y volvió a la habitación sin ventanas donde El purasangre le había dicho que se quedara allí, entro a la habitación y cerró La puerta, cayendo detrás de ella.

**~~-**Esa hermosa chica, es igual que Kaname-senpai, La misma vampiro de sangrepura, La mejor pareja para Kaname-senpai**-~~**

Yuki no era el igual a Kaname, La joven junto a su amado, eran iguales, los dos sangrepura destinados a ser grandes, en cambio ella una humana que no superaba en anda al purasangre.

Rabia por no ser tú igual. Tal vez celos…

-No debí salir-Dijo la castaña apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y sintiendo como lágrimas salían de sus Orbes miel, Sentía un terrible dolor, nunca podría estar junto a Kaname, sintió un golpe en su espalda y miro hacia atrás.

-Podrías dejarme pasar-Se escuchó La melodiosa voz detrás de La Lujosa puerta, Era Kaname.

-Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki en un susurro levantándose y caminando hacia atrás, se pasó las manos por sus ojos, quitando algún rastro de que había llorado.

-Te dije que no salieras de esta habitación-dijo Kaname cerrando la Puerta y acercandose a La castaña.

-Umh… Gomen-nasai-Dijo Yuki mirando hacia abajo con resentimiento.

El mayor se acercó a la castaña y la tomo entre sus brazos, apegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor humano-No te perdonare solo con una simple disculpa-Dijo Kaname susurrando en su lóbulo, El mayor tomo a Yuki y la dejó en el Sillón Rojo, se acercó a Yuki, entrecerrándola entre el sillón y su cuerpo, La humana sentía su corazón acelerado, su respiración era entre cortada.

-¿Por qué saliste del cuarto?-Dijo Kaname observando a La Pequeña.

-El niño, estaba preocupada por el pequeño-Dijo Yuki mirando hacia otro Lado, no quería perderse en esos Orbes borgoñas que la miraban tan atentamente.

**-/-/-/-/-**

-El vampiro al que buscaba no apareció-Dijo Yagari un poco molesto, acercandose a su alumno.

-¿Vas de regreso?-Dijo Zero apoyado en la misma esquina, ya había terminado La importante reunión, Asique había terminado su trabajo.

-Sí dale mis recuerdos a la pequeña guardiana-Dijo El cazador, revolviendo los cabellos plateados del ex humano.

-Para mí la existencia de esa persona no es pequeña en mi corazón-Dijo Zero.

**-/-/-/-/-**

-Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki en un susurro, El mayor estaba muy cerca de ella, mirándola expectante, luego agacho su cabeza y la poso sobre los pechos de La joven-Antes de perdonarte, deja que me quede aquí, solo por un poco más de tiempo-Dijo El Joven purasangre acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de La castaña-Debo estar cansado…-susurro por última vez, mientras cerraba los orbes borgoña y se envolvía en el dulce aroma de la castaña. En ese momento eran solo ellos dos, solos en ese cuarto elegante sin ventanas, era su mundo, Yuki se sentía en las nubes, el solo tener a Kaname recostado en su pecho, era reconfortante, necesitaba de su voz, sus ojos borgoñas, sus palabras, de todo, solo lo necesitaba a él.

-Está bien hare lo que sea, por… ti Kaname-sama-Dijo Yuki cerrando los ojos y abrazando El cuerpo del joven, mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaño oscuro.

La castaña sentía una extraña sensación, él era tan distante, imposible, y ahora yacía en sus brazos, solo para ella, Era verdad, si él no hubiera estado para ella en ese momento, ella no se encontraría aquí.

**~~-**Kaname-sama, _Te amo_, _Te amo_, tú eres el origen de mi mundo y todo lo que hay en él, Así que aun si no podría recordar mi pasado**-~~**

La castaña estaba decidida haría lo que sea por Kaname, esas palabras que había mencionado no eran mentira, porque ese era su deseo, aunque él la traicionara, ella estaría siempre para él. La menor tenía el olor de sus cabellos en su rostro, La mano del joven estaba en su hombro, como tratando de que no se escapara, que solo estuviera con él, Para Siempre…

La humana retiro La mano de los cabellos oscuros, Kaname abrió los orbes borgoña y levantó la cabeza para observar a la menor, tenía los pómulos teñidos de un tono carmín parecido a la sangre, sus orbes estaban cristalizados y sus mano trataban de atrapar sus ligeras lágrimas.

-¿Yuki?-Dijo Kaname en un susurro, hipnotizado por la cautivadora escena.

-No iba a decirte ''sama'' en tu cara Porque… no soy la misma que antes, si te llamo así pareces tan distante, asique no te llamare así-Dijo Yuki mientras en un movimiento de cabeza de la castaña, dejaba una tentadora vista para los ojos borgoñas, El vampiro veía las venas llenas de sangre recorriendo por el cuello cremoso de la castaña- Mientras recuerde lo amable que has sido conmigo, es suficiente para mí, pero porque…-La castaña se sorprendió cuando sintió la respiración caliente de Kaname cerca de su cuello.

Kaname estaba sumergido en el mundo de La sangre, quería beber de ella ahora en este momento, marcarla como suya y borrar toda marca de que zero modio antes que él su cuello virginal- Kaname… ¿senpai?-Susurro la menor sorprendida, En ese instante sintió La cálida lengua del mayor lamiendo su cuello, de arriba hacia abajo, preparando la zona para penetrarla con sus colmillos, Yuki se estremeció Y se sonrojo profundamente, sentía un extraño calor debajo de su estómago algo que nunca habita sentido, se avergonzaba de ella misma por desear en que Kaname la tocara por todas parte con su lengua, de que la acariciara con sus dedos largos y sus palmas fuertes por todo su ser, Yuki dio un ligero gemido y Kaname comenzó a dar ligeros besos en su níveo cuello, luego comenzó a lamer nuevamente pero estaba vez iba bajando con su lengua hasta la abertura de la camisa, El de cabellos castaños desabrocho su camisa, dejando a la vista el nacimiento de los pequeños pechos de la menor, Kaname sentía un extraño calor en su ser, se sentía más vivo que nunca, la necesidad de penetrar a Yuki con sus colmillos crecía cada vez más, deseaba tocar el cuerpo de Yuki con sus Manos, de acariciar todo su cuerpo con su lengua y de Besarla una y otra vez, Kaname sintió como la castaña estaba respirando entre cortado, el joven coloco su Mano en el pecho de la joven sintiendo sus latidos acelerados, parecía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, Kaname dejo un camino de saliva por el cuello de la joven y desaparecía en el valle de los pequeños senos, El mayor decidido continuo con su deseo, comenzó a lamer el nacimiento de los pequeños senos, perdiendo totalmente su auto control La castaña daba ligeros gemidos tratando de que no se le escaparan de sus labios, En ese momento Yuki apretó los cabellos oscuros del purasangre haciéndolo entrar en razón, estaba casi abusando de la pequeña Yuki, Kaname levanto la vista y choco contra unos orbes miel, la castaña tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban nublados de ¿excitación, placer O asco hacia él?, no lo sabía, lo mejor que podría hacer es detener la situación, pero en ese momento una punzada de deseo sintió más debajo de su abdomen al sentir como Yuki se removía debajo de él y rozaba su entrepierna con la de él.

-Los de tu ''clase'' solo viven lo que para nosotros parecen segundos, tan fugaz- Kaname se levantó un poco y se sentó al lado de la castaña, mientras esta seguía recostada debajo de él- ¿Quisieras convertirte en vampiro?-Dijo El vampiro, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas calientes por culpa de él-Como un monstruo chupasangre como yo y ¿vivir por toda la eternidad a mi lado?-Termino Kaname, acercandose nuevamente a su rostro pero esta vez de forma dulce y tranquila, sentían las respiraciones del uno y del otro, el ambiente se sentía muy acalorado, Yuki sentía la respiración cálida del mayor, se estremecía en solo pensar en estar toda la eternidad junto a su amado Kaname, Ese era su deseo…

-Si-Dijo Yuki en un susurro, mientras esperaba la mordida que acabaría con su humanidad.

-Perdona, me deje llevar demasiado… no te haré nada, Lamento haberte asustado-Dijo Kaname alejándose y tomando a Yuki mientras la abrazaba- Kaname-senpai, yo-Dijo Yuki cuando Kaname la interrumpio.

-No pongas esa cara, esta debe ser una lección a partir de ahora debes ser más cuidadosa-Dijo Kaname en una de sus típicas sonrisas que te hacían olvidar todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada-Ahora es tiempo de irse-Dijo Kaname.

**-/-/-/-/-**

La castaña estaba sentada en la limosina esperando llegar a la Academia, Las imágenes de Kaname lamiendo su cuello la hacían estremecer, más en lo que le había propuesto ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a estar al lado de Kaname por toda la eternidad, siendo un monstruo chupasangre?, La verdad esque no comprendía las palabras de Kaname y también sus actos, Casi se besaban y ella se sentía tan bien cuando Kaname Le hacia aquellas cosas, deseaba más, necesitaba sentir ese placer de tener a Kaname- Señorita ya llegamos-Dijo El chofer sacándola de sus fantasías.

-Gracias-Dijo Yuki saliendo de la limosina y encontrándose en la entrada de la academia Cross, Allí vio a su Padre adoptivo y a su Querida ''Yori-chan''.

La joven de cabellos naranjas se acercó a la castaña y toco sus manos preocupada por ella- Yori-chan tus manos están frías-Dijo Yuki preocupada-Estaba esperando afuera por si alguien se perdía-Dijo Yori refiriéndose a la tonta de Yuki-Lo siento-Dijo Yuki agachando su cabeza para luego reírse, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, Yuki observo como soplaba fuertemente el frío viento, en ese momento Yuki miro al cielo oscuro y se dio cuenta como caían copos de nieve, eran blancos e inocentes, Pero lo que ella recordaba era lo contrario, los copos de nieve le recordaban a la sangre roja y espesa.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Esa tormenta de nieva hace diez años, la sangre roja y espesa derramada por todas partes, entre todo ese caos un niño de hermoso rostro extendiendo una mano hacia la pequeña Yuki de ese entonces, La castaña se aferró a esa mano si tiene a Kaname a su lado no habrá nada que temer se decía, ''¿vivir por toda la eternidad a mi lado?'', palabras que siempre deseo escuchar salir de los labios del vampiro, pero esas son palabras que imagino que nunca escucharía. La próxima vez que lo viera no podría mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza, ella no había hecho nada por Kaname, de seguro se habrá decepcionado.

-Yuki-Dijo Una voz muy conocida para la castaña.

-Oh, buenos días Zero-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa particular en ella, en ese momento recordó lo del casi beso de zero, no se había acordado de nada después de lo que le hiso Kaname.

-Yuki, ven conmigo-Dijo zero caminando por el pasillo y más atrás Yuki lo seguía-Zero, ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo La menor-A dar la última revisión antes de las largas vacaciones, Todos los de la clase nocturna saldrán al mismo tiempo así que tengo que asegurarme de que se vayan todos y de que no haya ningún humano-Termino zero saliendo al exterior del largo pasillo y encontrándose con los nobles.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Kaname planeo quedarse en tu mansión durante las vacaciones, y yo también junto a unos cuantos-dijo Ichijo al preocupado y nerviosa Hanabusa.

-A Yuki-chan, Kyriu-kun buen trabajo-Dijo Ichijo acercándose a la humana y al vampiro.

-Ustedes dos siempre trabajan tan duro, espero que puedan relajarse mientras estamos afuera-Dijo Ichijo con una sonrisa cálida-Porfavor cuídese-Dijo Yuki haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah, Kaname-Dijo El carismático rubio.

La castaña retrocedió y se escondió detrás de zero, sentía mucha vergüenza de mirar a Kaname. Zero dirigió su atención en el extraño comportamiento de la humana, normalmente haría una reverencia ante la llegada de Kaname y diría felizmente ''Que tenga un buen viaje Kaname-senpai'' O eso pensaba Zero.

-Kaname cerraste las puertas-Dijo Ichijo mirando al purasangre.

-Ichijo, Creo que puedo hacer eso solo-Dijo Kaname.

-Aquí tienes señorita Guardiana, la llave de los dormitorios de la luna-Dijo Kaname con una ¿coqueta sonrisa?, Yuki se sonrojo extremadamente y recibió el sobre donde se encontraba la llave, Zero observo la situación un poco confundido.

-Sé que lo me dijiste no fue una mentira así que no te preocupes-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa cálida que solo iba dirigida hacia Yuki, Esa sonrisa le pertenecía solo a ella, El purasangre acaricio sus cabellos.

-Kaname sé que no te quieres ir, pero…-Fue interrumpido por el purasangre-Espera en el carro con los demás Ichijo.

-Yuki también podrías dejarnos solos por un momento-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa que te hacía obedecerle en todo, Yuki miro a zero-No te preocupes no seré malo con él-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa de ironía, al parecer el Vampiro estaba de muy buen humor, luego de lo que pasó con Yuki.

-Entonces está bien, porfavor cuídate Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

-Kyriu-kun solo quiero decirte una cosa, debes de asegurarte de cuidar bien a Yuki por mí, especialmente cuando me vaya-Dijo Kaname cambiando radicalmente de actitud, De alegre y cálido paso a ser alguien frío y perturbador- especialmente cuando me vaya, eso es todo, es bueno saber que no me veras la cara po un tiempo ¿no es así?-dijo Kaname venenosamente-Adios-Casi escupió la palabra, retirándose del lugar.

**-/-/-/-/-**

-¡Yuki-chan! Tenemos un problema Maria Kurenai ha despertado-Dijo el hombre de gafas cansado por correr tanto.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Yuki en un tono sorprendido por fin había despertado el cambio de cuerpo de La purasangre, le sacarían toda información posible para determinar la inocencia del cazador.

**-/-/-/-/-**

Nota Final: ¿Qué les pareció la primera noche? Wee… es la primera noche espero que les haya gustado, porfavor no me maten, sé que me excedí con el sexy y atrevido de Zero y con la tonta de Yuki… Pero ustedes saben que este fic Es KanamexYuki *w*!, Bien espero que me den recomendaciones o si encuentran que algo no tiene sentido que se yo, Jajaja!, Ah y estoy tratando de controlar mi manía! Lo de poner Letras mayúsculas a cada rato! Gomen-nasai!

Besos!... nos vemos La siguiente noche!


	2. La Eternidad a tú Lado: Segunda Noche

Nota: Wee… Volvi owo, Ojala reciba algún review T_T! Onegai D:! Los Quero -'! Al menos alguien que lee mis locas creaciones :D!

Advertencia: CONTIENE SPOILER. We! . Los Personajes no me pertenecen, Son De la maravillosa' Hino Matsuri , Aunque me encantaría que Kaname fuera solo mío (Ñe… D: ), Este Fic es sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por diversión (Y darle alas a mi pervertida imaginación OwO), Este fic es Categoría M.

Noche.-

''Anhelados labios''

By: LadyKirimi.

**-/-/-**

-¡Yuki-chan! Tenemos un problema Maria Kurenai ha despertado-Dijo el hombre de gafas cansado por correr tanto.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Yuki en un tono sorprendido por fin había despertado el cambio de cuerpo de La purasangre, le sacarían toda información posible para determinar la inocencia del cazador.

**-/-/-**

La castaña acompañada por el Cazador Legendario y Vampiro, Fueron hacia la habitación de la Hermosa vampira, tendrían que sacar información sobre La purasangre Shizuka Hio. Zero abre la puerta lentamente y se introduce en la habitación de paredes lilas, De repente siente unos delgados y frágiles brazos en su torso, Una Joven de cabellos casi plateados con tonos lilas, de Orbes casi tan amatistas como los del Cazador, Y de mejillas bañadas en un tono ligeramente carmín como el de la sangre, abrazaban el cuerpo de Zero.

-Ichiru-chan-Dijo la voz de una joven vampira encantada por ver al peli plateado.

-Director, mintió él se encuentra aquí, junto a mí-Dijo Maria con una pequeña pataleta, aún apegada al cuerpo del ex humano-Ichiru-chan, él es tan mala persona-Dijo la pequeña-Umh… Espera, él no es Je…-Se escuchó la voz desde la puerta, provenía del director, que estaba entretenido con la situación.

-Me dijo que Shizuka-sama, está muerta-Dice la Joven de cuerpo frágil, entonces en ese momento se da cuenta de la verdad, mejor dicho de la realidad de la situación-Espera, tú no eres…-La muchacha tomo aire y se separó lentamente del cuerpo varonil-Eres ¿Zero-kun?-Dijo en un susurro.

-Maria-san-Dijo Yuki preocupada mientras sostenía el delicado cuerpo de la vampira-él no era Ichiru, Se sentía devastada, Entonces la purasangre Había muerto-Pensó.

-Entonces Shizuka-sama se encontró contigo, entonces… ella en verdad está muerta.

Luego de unos minutos, la de ojos amatista oscuro se sentó en el borde de la cama de sábanas Blancas, Yuki, Zero y el director se colocaron cómodos para escuchar lo que tenía que relatar la vampira.

-Shizuka-sama vino a mí junto a Ichiru-kun, Ella me pidió si podía tomar prestado mi cuerpo, ella dijo que a cambio haría más fuerte a mi enfermo y frágil cuerpo, Soy pariente consanguínea de Shizuka-sama y ahora ella ha muerto… después de que ese hombre dejara a Shizuka-sama, ella nunca quiso el amor de nadie, a los progenitores de zero-kun se les ordenó Matar al hombre que ella amaba, él fue el primer hombre a quien amaba de esa manera, cuando murió se llenó de tanto dolor y rabia que…-Zero-kun, aun así si has dado muerte a Shizuka-sama, no creo que ella se hubiera arrepentido de nada-Termino en desesperación la noble, La vampira sintió un dolor de cabeza que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no entendía por qué su cuerpo era tan débil.

-ya, ya calmate Maria-chan, no puedes estresarte así acabas de despertar, vengan Yuki y Zero, dejémosla descansar-Dijo el director preocupado.

Todos se iban retirando de la habitación lila, hasta que la aguda voz de la noble interrumpio al último en salir.

-Espera, Zero-kun, te quiero decir toda la verdad, El día en que ordenaron a los Kyriu cazar a ese hombre, alguien más les ordeno hacer eso, alguien a quien no le gustaba la idea de que a Shizuka-sama amara a un vampiro que antes era humano, cuando Shizuka-sama descubrió quien era este misterioso personaje ella puso su empeño para encontrarlo y darle muerte, esa persona es el verdadero enemigo de los purasangres y tuyo también creo…-dijo La joven desesperada mientras que abrazaba su cuerpo, tratando de buscar protección.

El joven albino salio del cuarto y se encontró con la castaña esperándolo.

-Zero, todo ¿está bien?-Dijo la castaña preocupada.

-Sí, ella no es ''Shizuka''-Dijo Zero con un tono de cansancio.

-Mm…Los padres de Maria-san le dijeron al director que no seguiría en esta academia, así que planea regresar a Casa-Dijo La castaña mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al patio, se podía ver ingresar a los nobles vampiros, de seguro eran padre de Maria.

-Yo tengo al director, a Kaname-senpai y zero, y Yori-chan-Dijo La castaña dándose vuelta y observando al Cazador, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por haber dicho uno de sus más profundos pensamientos al ex humano-Soy muy afortunada, solía preguntarme si, quizás mis padres abandonaron a una niña tan pequeña en una tormenta de Nieve así…-Dijo Yuki con tristeza, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Yuki-dijo Zero preocupado, le dolía ver esa expresión en el rostro de la dulce muchacha humana.

-Disculpa zero, Olvida eso, realmente no me siento cercana a ellos, ni siquiera los recuerdo, o tengo algún recuerdo de mí cuando era más pequeña-Dijo La castaña en una Risa afligida, tratando de componerse y no demostrar tristeza frente a Zero.

-Delante de mí, no pretendas estar bien, Kuran Kaname siempre estuvo ahí para protegerte, pero hay ocasiones en que ¿tenías miedo de lo que no podías recordar?-Dijo Zero Mirando la expresión de la menor.

-Oye, zero si me convierto en vampira crees que mi corazón sea más fuerte-Dijo La castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas recordando las palabras de su amado purasangre

''¿Quisieras convertirte en vampiro?, Como un monstruo chupasangre como yo y ¿vivir por toda la eternidad a mi lado?''

Zero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos amatista, no creía lo que salía de la boca de la castaña, ¿convertirse en vampiro?, eso le partería el alma en pedazos, ella era la única persona que le importaba en este retorcido mundo, aparte de Ichiru.

-Kaname-senpai, me pregunto si quería convertirme en un vampiro, y yo solo atine a decirle ''sí''-Dijo la castaña en un susurro, luego se alejó un poco del amatista-Pero en realidad, Kaname-senpai no estaba hablando en serio sobre eso-Dijo La castaña con una sonrisa.

-Pero, tú pensaste que si te convertía en vampiro ¿estaría bien?-Dijo con un tono de rabia-Nunca dejare que te conviertes en eso, aun si tengo que hacer de enemigo a Kuran Kaname, aun así se llegas a odiarme-Dijo el de orbes amatistas.

**-/-/-**

-¡Oh querida!, me sorprendió tu inusual audacia, cuando primero dijiste que ingresarías a la academia y luego me sorprendió el hecho de que vuelvas a casa-Dijo El padre de Maria, abrazando el débil cuerpo.

-Bien entonces nos vamos-Dijo El vampiro, sacando de su lugar el Sombrero en son de respeto. La castaña hiso una reverencia. Los padres iban saliendo, cuando Maria se devolvió corriendo lentamente y abrazando a la castaña, luego se acercó a su oido y le susurro.

-Dile a zero-kun, que cuando se encuentre otra vez con Ichiru-chan, le diga que quiero verlo de nuevo-Susurro la de cuerpo débil-¿Puedes hacerlo?-La castaña se sorprendió un poco y le contesto con su usual alegría-Ok, no te preocupes seguro se lo digo-Termino La humana con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, nos vemos-Dijo con una sonrisa la noble retirándose del lugar.

**-/-/-**

La castaña iba a su cuarto, que compartía con su mejor amiga, Ya era temporada de Las vacaciones, Todos los alumnos de la clase diurna regresaban a Sus hogares, junto a sus padres. La castaña sonrio al entrar al cuarto y encontrarse con la de cabellos naranjos.

-Bueno, nos vemos Yuki, ya es temporada de vacaciones, deberías pasarla con tu padre-Dijo Yori con su usual expresión un poco fría, mientras tomaba sus maletas.

-Umh, Eh, Yori-chan espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones-Dijo La castaña con una sonrisa y abrazando a su querida amiga.

Todos se iban a sus hogares, con sus verdaderos padres, al lugar donde nacieron, La castaña se repetía esas palabras en su complicada cabeza, ella se quedaría en la academia junto a su Padre adoptivo y Zero. Yuki iba caminando por un jardín donde la llevaba a la casa de su Padre en la Academia. La menor entró por la puerta y se encontró con el director cocinando.

-Ah, Yuki, la cena esta lista, porque no vas a tomarte un baño-Dijo El hombre de gafas con una de sus excéntricas sonrisas.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza y continuo su camino, llegó a un pasillo donde se encontraba el Baño, Sacó perezosamente su ropa, Luego alisto la bañera, y por último entro en ella, reflexionando acerca de sus verdaderos padres, de seguro ellos tienen que haber sido atacados por un vampiro, al igual que estuvo a punto de sucederle a ella, de no ser por Kaname, Que la rescato del malvado vampiro nivel ''E''.

~~-Mis verdaderos padres, ¿quiero verlos incluso ahora?, realmente no lo sé, he vivido 10 años sin mi memoria… No fui capaz de vivir gracias a mucha gente importante-Pensó la castaña recordando a La gente que la había ayudado a tener una vida feliz se podría decir- Mis diez años comenzaron cuando Kaname-senpai me salvó del vampiro, y el director me adopto como su hija, No sabía absolutamente nada, y el director me enseño la rutina diaria del hogar también, poco a poco me hablo de los vampiros, La temible criatura que intentó tomar mi vida, vampiros… Pero fui capaz de comprender que Kaname-senpai era ''diferente'', era esta bella persona que me visitaría de vez en cuando porque esta amable persona estaba a mi lado…-~~

-Flash-Back-

Una Pequeña de 6 años estaba acostada en Una cama de sábanas Amarillas, Sentía su cuerpo pesado, Un calor inmenso recorría su cuerpo, Estaba enferma, Tenía una fuerte gripe, El director la había dado unas medicinas, Pero no se curaba. Estaba durmiendo, sus ojos estaban levemente tensos, al igual que todo su rostro y cuerpo, Estaba teniendo nuevamente esas pesadillas…

-¿Quién soy yo?-Susurró una voz solitaria en la oscuridad.

-Eres una pecadora…-Decían los murmullos que se escuchaban en medio de la tenebrosa y solitaria Oscuridad, la pequeña daba gritos, sentía como unos Ojos La perseguían, deseaban devorarla, consumirla, Extraer su vida.

-¿Por qué quieres mi sangre?-Gritaba una aguda voz en desesperación.

-Pobre niña…-Dijo La voz de un joven.

-¡Kaname-sama, Auxilio!-Gritaba Yuki en su sueño.

La pequeña sentía un escalofrío recorrerla por su columna, debería ser el resfrío o eso pensaba, ella le debía su vida a un vampiro de buen corazón. De repente sintió como se abría la puerta de madera pintada de un color blanco, abrió lentamente los orbes miel, observando una figura masculina un poco borrosa, sentía como una Mano cálida se posaba en su frente y le retiraba el pañuelo mojado.

-Director-Susurró débilmente Yuki.

-Ahora que estás bajo los efectos de la gripe, porque no lo llamas ''papá'' para variar-Dijo Una voz melodiosa, el corazón de Yuki se aceleró y en su rostro de mejillas bañadas en un fuerte tono carmesí, de orbes miel caídos por la gripe y de labios entre abierto, se escuchó El nombre que tanto deseaba oír salir de esos labios.

-Kaname-sama-Dijo Yuki con una débil sonrisa, Cuando abrió los ojos, era la persona que más deseaba ver.

El dueño de los ojos borgoñas, se acercó al rostro caliente de la niña, Estaba con una alta fiebre, La menor cerró los ojos, y su sonrojo aumento al tener tan cerca al vampiro, Kaname podía sentir la respiración caliente chocando contra sus labios.

-Puedes pescar mí resfriado-Dijo La pequeña observando la cautivadora cara del mayor, Tenía sus enigmáticos orbes mirándola directamente, eran tan tristes en ese momento ¿Por qué siempre la miraba con esos ojos llenos de tristeza?

-No estaré bien, aun tienes fiebre-Dijo El joven con una sonrisa, frotando sus cabellos contra los de ella, sintiéndola cercana.

-Disculpa por despertarte, vuelve a dormir Yuki-Dijo El purasangre alejándose del rostro de la menor, mientras que con La mano izquierda acariciaba La cabeza de esta.

-No quiero, ya que cuando me duerma Kaname-sama se ira-Dijo Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, si no quieres dormir me iré ahora mismo-dijo Kaname alejándose de la cama y dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-¡NO!-Dijo Yuki tomando el brazo del mayor, tirándolo hacia ella-¡No te vayas!, me dormiré pero porfavor quédate conmigo-Dijo Yuki con desesperación, al vampiro solo podía verlo de vez en cuando.

-En ese caso cierra los ojos, no hagas que me preocupe más por ti-Dijo Kaname sentándose al lado de La cama de sabanas amarillas. La menor tomo la mano del sangre pura, así se aseguraría de que no se fuera de su lado, deseaba tenerlo para siempre con ella.

-Cuando me entere que te habías desmayado por la culpa de la fiebre, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento-Dijo el mayor preocupado mientras acariciaba Los pómulos calientes de Yuki-En serio-Susurró Yuki con una débil sonrisa, el solo hecho de que Kaname le dijera aquellas palabras, la calmaba-Sí, enserio-Aseguró Kaname-Kaname-sama, no quiero que te vayas, así que mantendré tomando tu mano-Susurró la enferma mientras apegaba la mano del mayor a su cara, sabía que cuando abriera los ojos él no estaría con ella, poco a poco se fue rindiendo y callo en los brazos del mencionado Morfeo.

Al otro día La castaña despertó asustada, miro su mano y no sintió La calidez del mayor junto a ella, se había ido…

-Ah-Dijo Yuki levantándose de La cama, luego observó por última vez su mano y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Fin-Flash-Back

~~-Fui capaz de soportar esas terribles noches, gracias a él, en las que no podía recordar mi atormentado pasado, me pregunto cuándo es que esas noches aterradoras empezaron a pasar con menos frecuencia…Ah es verdad, fue cuando llegó Zero, Fue cuando vi a ese niño completamente destrozado pensé que debería ayudarlo, me asegure de que él nunca más saliera herido, estaba desesperada pero…Esos cuatro años en los que zero no dijo nada de su especie, de que fue convertid en vampiro. Y entonces la noche en que bebió mi sangre, y de repente la ''maestra sangrienta'', Shizuka Hio que convirtió a Zero en un vampiro, vuelve a la academia. Pero antes de que Zero pudiera vengarse de ella, fue destrozada en pedazos y murió, la sangre de La vampira Purasangre podría haber salvado a Zero pero ahora él caerá en el nivel E. y por eso Zero tuvo que soportar esos días llenos de dolor, un dolor después de otro, y entonces yo… Le dije esas palabras ''Si me convierto en vampiro, ¿mi corazón se hará más fuerte?'', lo que escondo, la inquietud de no recordar mi pasado fue demostrada ante él, ¿lo que yo pensé que estaba protegiendo? Al final fue algo terrible, Tengo que recordar, no quiero herir a Zero por mi problema, Tengo que recordar, lo recordare-~~

La de ojos miel, se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de recordar, necesitaba recordar, por Ella, por Zero.

-Yuki, el director se preocupó por que no salías-Dijo Una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Zero-Susurro Yuki para ella misma.

La castaña observó La puerta, luego miro su cuerpo, estaba bañada en Un líquido espeso y viscoso, Sangre, Miro a su alrededor y Toda la habitación tenía rastros de Sangre.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-Grito Yuki saltando de la tina y refugiándose en un rincón.

-¡Yuki!, ¿Qué pasa?-Grito zero desde la puerta, estaba luchando por no abrir la puerta.

-Ha, no es nada ya salgo-Dijo La castaña apoyada en la pared.

~~-¿Qué fue esa escena sangrienta hace un momento?-~~

-Está bien esperare afuera-Dijo Zero, de repente sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, de allí salio un brazo desnudo que lo tomaba de la camisa atrayéndola a ella.

-Espera, porfavor quédate-Dijo Yuki, Zero sintió como la mano de la menor temblaba.

-¿Qué, acaso viste un fantasma o algo?-Dijo el amatista.

-Mi pasado, en verdad intente recordarlo, por primera vez en años, cuando lo hice…-Se escuchó la atormentada voz de una joven al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tú fuiste abandonada en un lugar desolado, pero un vampiro que deambulaba, pensé que tendría sentido si tus padres hubieran sido cazadores o que estuvieran involucrados en eso de alguna forma, pero el director dijo que no venía al caso…-Susurró el peli plateado.

**-/-/-**

-Yuki, decídete-Susurró aquella voz…

-Tks… tú de nuevo, solo eres una ilusión-Dijo Yuki enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Hm… Pobre niña, Estás perdida en este bosque oscuro, donde no llegaran los rayos de sol entre las hojas de los arboles-Dijo La melosa voz cerca de su lóbulo. La menor sintió un escalofrío al sentir una respiración fría en su oido-No te oigo-Susurró Yuki un poco desesperada, hace un tiempo que no había escuchado esa molesta voz-Yuki…La princesa Pura…-La voz fue interrumpida al escuchar un grito agudo-¡KYAAAAAA!-Provenía de los labios de la castaña. Podía ver rastros de Sangre esparcidos en las paredes, en las sábanas blancas, observó sus manos, estaban bañadas en ese espeso y viscoso liquido rojo, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era entre cortada, sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente-Solo es una ilusión-Se decía Yuki en su mente, tratando de no caer en las extrañas ilusiones-La sangre iba avanzando, y se expandía monstruosamente, ahora tenía sangre en sus piernas desnudas, estaba subiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios-¡Detente!-Gritó la humana agitando sus cabellos en un movimiento de negación.

-¡Yuki!-Gritó la voz de una joven-¡¿Estás bien?!-Dijo la alumna acariciando la cabeza de la castaña, podía sentir como temblaba, hasta juraba oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-Yori…chan, nno tte preocupes-Dijo Yuki levantando la vista, colocándose una máscara para tapar su inseguridad, su miedo por no recordar su pasado. La humana de ojos miel y cabellos castaños sonrio levemente, ocultando su desesperación tras una sonrisa forzada-Yuki, tú eres mi mejor amiga, tú me puedes contar todo yo siempre te ayudare en lo que sea-Dijo Yori preocupada, no sabía lo que sentía su amiga, porque estaba tan asustada y siempre tapaba su inseguridad con una sonrisa-Gracias Yori-chan, ve adormir yo… iré a dar una vuelta-Dijo Yuki levantándose de la Cama, asegurándose de que no hubiera ese viscoso fluido rojo-¿segura? Yo te puedo acompañar-Dijo La joven de cabellos naranjo casi dorados-No, solo duérmete Yori-chan-Susurró la castaña, se colocó un chaleco de seda, luego salio de la habitación que compartía con la joven de expresión calmada o mejor dicho fría.

Yuki iba recorriendo los pasillos oscuros de la Academia Cross, Luego atravesó el jardín y finalmente se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos, un viento frío recorrió sus piernas desnudas y en ese momento sintió como nevaba de nuevo, Hace unos días había dejado de nevar, unos copos cristalinos y blanquecinos caían por montón.

-Nieve…-Susurró para sí misma.

-Yuki…-Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer, era tranquila, tal vez melosa y un poco áspera.

La mencionada se giró sorprendida y observó a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos Castaños con tonos rojizos, De piel blanca como la porcelana, De estatura un poco más alta que ella, estaba vestida con un vestido Blanco largo, tenía una abertura en la caída del vestido, dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas largas, Tenía una rosa entre sus delicadas manos, Yuki recordó al vampiro de sangre pura, La que estaba en aquella fiesta donde Kaname le había propuesto pasar la eternidad junto a él convertida en vampiro, La humana Observó con detalle el rostro de la joven vampiresa, De finos rasgos aristócratas, Piel tersa, Labios gruesos teñidos de un rosado encantador Y de Ojos Dorados, eran enigmáticos, Yuki abrió sorprendida los orbes miel, nunca olvidaría ese color Dorado, Ella era hermosa, perfecta… La misteriosa mujer se acercó velozmente hacia la humana, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuki sintió la respiración cálida, chocando contra su cuello, Era... Un vampiro, un ser de la oscuridad, Un ser que con solo existir ya era condenado a vivir su vida en la soledad de la noche, Yuki dio un gemido de miedo al sentir un dedo acariciando su cuello. No podía moverse, aquella persona la había inmovilizado completamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Yuki Inmóvil, sintiendo sus latidos acelerados, ese vampiro hacía que su corazón se pusiera como loco, ¿del miedo?, ni ella misma sabía.

-No necesitas saberlo-Susurró La vampiresa-Tú eres un vampiro, ¿eres de la clase nocturna?-Dijo Yuki aún quieta, solo podía mover sus labios, sentía su cuerpo petrificado-Pronto perteneceré a esa Clase nocturna que mencionas, Ahora solo he echado un vistazo por La academia Cross, Y me llamó la atención tu deliciosa sangre, están deseosa que siento como…-Se lamio los labios con su lengua, imaginando que probaba aquella sangre que deseaba más que a nada en ese momento, sería complicado si extraía su vida ahora, sería en otra ocasión, pero cada latido acelerado del corazón de esa humana la exitaba, hacía que su alma desgastada se llenara de esa vida y calidez inimaginable, que no se podía explicar con palabras. ¿Aquella chica sería humana?, se preguntó El vampiro por su inusual deseo de tomar esa vida insignificante para ella.

-Está prohibido tomar sangre en esta academia deberías saberlo, Como guardiana no puedo permitirte tomar mi vida-Dijo Yuki moviendo Su brazo y sacando La vara Artemis. La vara creció rápidamente, Yuki la atacó pero La vampira lo evito saltando y cayendo en un lugar más alejado de la castaña-Era de esperarse de la hija del director-Dijo La voz melosa, Yuki se giró y vio como el vampiro desaparecía entre los reflejos de La Luna.

-Tks, tengo que informar esto al director-Dijo Yuki con las mejillas sonrojadas al tocar su cuello, sintió el contacto que se había posado antes allí, suspiró y corrió hacia su habitación, se había hecho tarde y de seguro Yori estaría despierta esperándola.

**-/-/-**

La tarde era tranquila, se sentía el viento de invierno, que anunciaba que esa noche sería fría. Kaname sintió unas miradas penetrantes contra él, en especial contra toda la clase nocturna, Las personas se preguntaban si aquella maravilla que estaban viendo era humana, eran perfectos, de rasgos aristócratas, simplemente perfectos, De cuerpo bien torneado y de Rostro angelical. Estaban Bajando del Tren, habían ido a pasar las vacaciones a La mansión de Hanabusa.

-Kaname-sama, deberíamos haber tomado un carro, aunque se demorara más que el tren-Dijo Hanabusa un poco incómodo por las Personas en especial Mujeres que se devoraban con la mirada a Su amado sangre pura.

-Aidou, solo estamos siendo observados dudo que esta gente nos ataque-Dijo Kaname con su tono usual de tranquilidad, no le prestaba mucha atención a las miradas lascivas por parte de las humanas, si tan solo supiera lo que era en realidad saldrían corriendo de él. Su físico solo era una envoltura angelical que se encargaba de esconder su alma retorcida.

-La clase diurna empieza a mirarnos así-Dijo La bella noble de cabellos largos.

-Mm… Ahora que lo mencionas, Kaname es el único que lo observo desde una distancia en la escuela, Tal vez ¿instintivamente los humanos entienden que él ''es una criatura diabólica que tiene puesta la piel de un bello humano''-Dijo Ichijo preocupado, mientras se removía los cabellos angustiado-Takuma-sama-Susurro Luka un poco desconcertada, por los dichos del vampiro de cabellos dorados-Criatura diabólica…-Dijo Rima sin expresión alguna.

-Kaname-sama, Ichijo está diciendo cosas raras de usted-Dijo El salvaje de cabellos Naranjos, Kain.

-Sí, creo que él dio en el blanco, en cualquier caso eso me destroza, ya dejemos las formalidades Aidou-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa leve.

-Sí Kaname-sama-Dijo Hanabusa en una nube.

**-/-/-**

Los vampiros entraron por la puerta principal de la mansión, Una fila de sirvientes lo recibieron y al final del pasillo un hombre de gafas los guio hacia las habitaciones correspondiente, de paso les mostro la mansión, Los vampiros ya la conocían perfectamente pero no hacía falta echar una repasada nuevamente.

-¿Le dijiste a mi padre que fui a casa de Toya?-susurro Aidou al oido del Viejo hombre-Señor, eh tomado precauciones para que nadie lo moleste durante este feriado-Susurró en respuesta el anciano. Luego de indicarles a los sirvientes donde iban las maletas, Se dieron paso para entrar al Gran salón principal.

-Ahh… desde que estamos todos aquí eh deseado que durmamos todos juntos-Dijo Ichijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras un brillo alumbro de repente el salón.

-Takuma-sama, si la abuela descubre que hicimos eso me mataría-Dijo Luka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que idiota-Pensó Hanabusa-¡Hey Rima! Te interesan las peleas de almohadas-Dijo alegre el de orbes Jade.

~~-Takuma Ichijo, nieto del monstruo Ichiou Que controla el consejo de ancianos-~~ pensó Aidou.

-sí, el abuelo de Ichijo es bastante opresivo, por eso es natural que Kaname-sama se convierta en fugitivo-Dijo el de orbes celestes mientras daba un suspiro.

-¿Por qué dijo eso de repente?-Dijo Takuma con cara de desconcierto.

-Lo siento Aidou, por ocuparse de alguien sin casa como yo-Dijo Kaname entrando al lugar.

-¡Kaname-sama!-Gritó asustado Aidou mientras unas barritas azules se posaban en su cabeza al estilo anime-Kaname-sama, no estoy diciendo que usted sea molesto-Dijo Aidou con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Kaname, Kaname, ¡Aidou es malo!, ¡no puedo hacer nada por mi abuelo pero aun así dice cosas malas!, aún si no quiero ver la cara de mi abuelo estoy siendo una molestia aquí-Dijo Ichijo corriendo hacia el purasangre mientras lo abrazaba como un niño y se apegaba a él buscando consuelo.

-El debería quedarse aquí esta noche-Dijo Kaname acariciando los cabellos dorados de Ichijo consintiéndolo como a un niño-Uhm hu-Suspiro como un llanto falso Ichijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Creo que vi esta escena el año pasado-Dijo Rima con ironía-Bueno, es sólo como una costumbre que ellos tienen hace tiempo-Dijo Kain con una gotita de sudor-¡¿Qué están diciendo niños ricos?!-Gritó en shock Aidou.

-Justo cuando venimos a un lugar donde podemos abrir las alas, Hanabusa actúa de la misma forma y no aprende-Dijo Luka suspirando.

**-/-/-**

~~- ¿Nunca aprendo? Eso lo conozco, difícilmente eh aprendido algo de la vez que conocí por primera vez a Kaname-sama, a mi corta edad de cuatro años, recuerdo que era el anhelado primer hijo de la familia Hanabusa, aún tengo en mi cabeza las adulaciones y los elogios que me daban mis sirvientes, mi hermana y mis padres, un hijo tan inteligente y hermoso como yo, Je…En esa época tenía la creencia de que era la persona más inteligente y bonita del mundo. Un día en el crepúsculo, estaba leyendo mi libro de matemáticas como siempre, me encantaba que me adularan, movía mis piernas alegremente debajo de la mesa, de repente escuche unos pasos, yo moví mi cabeza y me encontré con un hermoso niño.

-Flash-Back-

-Sentí la presencia de un niño… y solo quería mirar ¿eres el hijo de esta familia?-Dijo Una cantarina voz.

~~- A primera vista supe que él era ''un ser especial'', Una hermosa criatura de una piel nívea, sus ojos eran de un extraño color borgoña que me fascino, De cabellos castaño oscuro y de rostro angelical, él me fascino, era perfecto, pero…-~~

-¿Uh?-Aidou se levantó rápidamente de la silla y dejo el libro a un lado-¿Quién eres tú? Eres un irrespetuoso-Dijo con voz elevada y autoritaria El pequeño de cabellos dorados.

~~-No sería encantado por su belleza-~~

-Yo soy…-El de cabellos oscuros y orbes borgoñas fue interrumpido por un hombre muy parecido al pequeño Aidou-Kaname-sama, si tas solo hubiera esperado un poco más le hubiera mostrado la mansión completamente-Dijo El patriarca de la familia Hanabusa.

-Siento, haberme ido sin avisar…-Dijo Kaname con una inocente sonrisa.

-No, no, no se preocupe. ¿Mi Hanabusa hizo algo grosero?-Dijo el Padre con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Padre? El que hizo algo grosero fue él-Dijo con resentimiento Aidou.

-No… Es solo que no he visto a niños de mi edad-Dijo Kaname con un tono de soledad- Soy Kuran Kaname ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?...-Dijo El de orbes borgoñas con una cálida sonrisa, Aidou sintió como sus mejillas estaban calientes.

~~-¿Kuran?, una de las familias con linaje de purasangre-~~

-NO-Dijo El pequeño de cuatro años con el ceño fruncido.

OoOoO

-¿Qqué?, Cosa tan imprudente ha hecho Hanabusa-Sama, le enseñe el nivel de las pirámides entre usted y Akatsuki-sama-Dijo Una mujer de gafas con una rabieta enorme-¡uno puede decir que incluso es la cadena alimenticia del vampiro!-Dijo La mujer-Pero no me lo voy a comer Profesora-Dijo Aidou con inocencia.

-Lo que trato de decir es, cuan terroríficos pueden ser los Sangre pura. Bien entonces, hoy les diré que raza son ustedes dos-Dijo la profesora un poco más calmada y mirando a los dos niños vampiros-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las grandes civilizaciones empezaron a derrumbarse, fue cuando los primeros vampiros aparecieron. Los purasangres son los descendientes de aquellos que no se relacionaron con los humanos, ¿Cómo el número de vampiros creció que creen que pasó?-Dijo La profesora terminando el relato, Aidou estaba apoyando su rostro entre sus manos totalmente aburrido, esa historia se la sabía de memoria-Control por parte de un rey-Dijo Kain- Exacto, Akatsuki-sama, La familia Kuran hiso el rol de rey-Dijo La Profesora mirando de re ojo al Pequeño de cabellos dorados, Hanabusa abrió ampliamente los ojos-Uhh… él es de esa talla, él no parecía del todo, no del todo-Dijo Aidou mirando a otro lado-Pero, A un antiguo Jefe de la familia Kuran no le gusto la concentración del poder y abolió la monarquía, él lo cambio y entonces el concejo de ancianos rige la sociedad de vampiros-Dijo La mujer acomodando sus gafas-Entonces por eso no hay un ''Rey''-Dijo Kain poniendo atención al tema-Probablemente es demasiado para él-Dijo Aidou volviendo a su postura anterior y dando un suspiro. ~~-Es un don nadie~~-Pensó el niño-Incluso si ahora ellos lo desearan podrían hacerse del poder y crear un ejército, así de fácil-Terminó la maestra, Aidou abrió Los ojos celestes sorprendido-¿Lo ven? Así de terroríficos son los Purasangres-Sentenció la mujer sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda, al igual que los pequeños.

-Fin-Flash-Back-

~~-Las otras familias le tiene mucho miedo, también grandes expectativas en él, pero este niño también es amable, mucho más que yo, por eso a mí no me gustaba en ese tiempo Kaname-sama-~~

-Kaname-sama, no ha intentado ir a la mansión, a su casa, siempre desde que comenzamos a vivir en los dormitorios, ni si quiera en los feriados-Dijo Luka preocupada por su amado sangre pura.

-Entiendo, como se siente, todo lo que Kaname-sama tiene es el consejo de ancianos… incluso ahora él está siendo manejado por Ichiou, bajo el pretexto de amabilidad-Dijo Hanabusa saliendo de sus recuerdos-Además La mansión Kuran guarda profundos recuerdos de sus padres, podría ser duro para él-Dijo Hanabusa tristemente, recordando lo amables que eran los Padres de Kaname.

**-/-/-**

Un joven de cabellos largos que caían alrededor de su Largo y níveo cuello, donde recorría la sangre más deseada por todos los vampiros, incluso más deseada que la del ser amado, estaba apoyado en el arco de aquel ventanal, que daba Una hermosa vista de todo el jardín, Agudizo más Su perfecta vista y pudo observar unas Hermosas Rosas, el vampiro dio un suspiro, tratando que todo su dolor y soledad se fueran con ese suspiro. Como estaría su amada Yuki, se contraría a salvo, de seguro que sí esa era la razón por la que dejo vivo a Ese maldito Cazador, Lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero no podía darle muerte aún no cumplía su misión totalmente, Hace un rato había sentido una punzada de dolor en su Cabeza, Un mal presentimiento llegó a su mente. Abrió el ventanal y se introdujo en el balcón, Un brisa helada recorrió el balcón junto con su cuerpo, Y apagó el fuego de La velas que se encontraban en el balcón, Kaname ya no se encontraba solo ahora estaba acompaño de La oscuridad, desde siempre había estado junto con la oscuridad, su alma retorcida añoraba las noches oscuras. El joven Toco sus labios y sintió la calidez, La piel de porcelana de Yuki, recordaba los gemidos inocentes que salían de los labios de la humana, ese día, su control se desmoronó ante ella, El de cabellos oscuros recordó el fluido espeso y viscoso que estaba debajo de la piel de la castaña, Esa sangre que anhelaba desde mucho tiempo, sus labios no habían probado la sangre de su querida hermana, en ese momento que la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, sentía su calor, ese calor tan fuerte como un sol, así era Yuki. Kaname sonrio de lado, recordando Esa noche, Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos vampíricos, había lamido Todo el cuello de porcelana de la castaña, Luego había bajado más allá, e incluso había desabrochado sin el consentimiento de ella su blusa, dejando ver el nacimiento de los pechos de Yuki, luego tubo el descaro de Pasar su lengua por ellos y saborear su piel, ella debería estar pensando que él era un pervertido, Kaname suspiro por segunda vez, Yuki le causaba tantos problemas, por culpa de ella ahora se encontraba en un penoso estado, sentía un calor en su entrepierna, Deseaba el cuerpo inocente de Yuki, Kaname se sintió culpable en ese momento por fantasear así con ella y llegar a excitarse de ese modo tan patético, de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que nadie tocaría el cuerpo de Yuki, ni siquiera el solo desearla, lo mataría al instante, Yuki aún era su prometida y le pertenecía a él, Su cuerpo y tal vez su alma, de seguro ella estaría confundida con Kyriu Zero, Maldito nivel ''E'', Todo había salido planeado hasta ahora como él había predijo, Sabía que Zero consumiría la sangre de Yuki, pero en ese instante en que Zero Penetro con sus colmillos el cuello de la castaña, nunca pensó que le dolería tanto, se había sentido como si le prendieran fuego, Pero todo esto era por proteger a Su querida Hermana. Los vidrios empezaron a temblar peligrosamente, Un fuerte viento apareció alrededor de Kaname, de seguro estaría furioso por recordar el viviente dolor que sentía, más que dolor, Celos, Celos de que Zero pudiera pasar momentos importantes con su amada, por poder protegerla y más Porque Yuki lo defendía constantemente-Tks…-Gruño Kaname tocándose El rostro, tratando de controlarse, Luego de un momento Kaname volvió a su Estado normal. El vampiro Purasangre sintió la presencia de un ser detrás de la puerta, había estado tanto tiempo y no se había atrevido a tocar, Luka…Kaname entró a la habitación y se recostó en un sillón Largó que era parecido al que tenía en la academia.

-Porque estás parada allí hace tanto tiempo y no tocas…Luka-Dijo Kaname mientras sacaba un libro.

-Kaname-sama-Dijo Luka entrando a la habitación del Vampiro.

-Que atrevida vestimenta Luka-Dijo Kaname mirando de pie a cabeza la vestimenta de la joven, Un corto vestido de un color Lila que dejaba ver sus blancos y níveos muslos y Un escote un poco pronunciado, arriba llevaba una Chaqueta Larga de un tela transparente de color blanco, Con unos pequeños tacones.

-Kaname-sama, Yo…sé que esta sediento porfavor acepte que yo-Dijo Luka acercandose al Purasangre, Se subió encima de él, se acercó lentamente con cuidado, luego poso dos dedos en su cuello y clavo una de sus uñas-Luka, no es necesario, me siento con muchas energías-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa de lado mientras acariciaba el rostro de porcelana de la joven, una gota de ese viscoso liquido caía cerca de los labios del mayor.

-Porfavor Kaname-sama, no se reprima conmigo-Dijo La de cabellos largos, se acercó aún más, apego su cuerpo al del joven, sentía sus mejillas arder totalmente sonrojadas, Luka observó el rostro de aquel sangre pura, sólo podía observar una ligera sonrisa, pero sus orbes borgoñas detonaban una tristeza enorme.

-Luka, ve a tu habitación-Dijo Kaname acariciando los cabellos largos de La joven, eran sedosos, El vampiro cerró los ojos imaginando que lo que tocaba su mano eran los cabellos castaños de su amada Yuki-Kaname-sama, se lo pido con todo mi corazón-Suplico Luka, Kaname paso su lengua en un movimiento rápido por sus labios saboreando la sangre, Se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo deseo que sentía por la humana, el solo tener cerca el cuerpo de la castaña, especialmente el cuello y viendo las venas que dentro de ella contenían sangre, La sangre de Yuki, La sangre de Luka no le provocaba nada en absoluto pero tenía cierto apetito, ¿Por qué no beber de ella?, eso era algo que no podía realizar en ese momento, ni nunca, no quería lastimar nuevamente a la vampira dándole falsas esperanzas.

-Ve a tu habitación Luka, es una orden, no quiero lastimarte-Dijo Kaname un poco más serio pero aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa. Luka se levantó del cuerpo de Kaname y salio de la habitación.

Una corriente se sintió por la habitación, Una figura femenina se adentraba por aquel cuarto-Eh vuelto Kaname-sama-Dijo Seiren la fiel servidora del purasangre-Bienvenida Seiren-Respondió cortésmente el joven-Ya hicieron su movimiento Kaname-sama-Dijo Seiren agachando su cabeza y poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho en son de respeto-Hm… hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado en ese ataúd para siempre-Dijo Kaname con el ceño fruncido, mientras Seiren desaparecía con una reverencia, Unas rosas que se encontraban en la habitación se marchitaron al instante por el poder del Sangre pura.

**-/-/-**

Una joven de cabellos castaños estaba Sentada en la cama, observando por el gran ventanal La Luna llena, el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba a los ojos una hermosa vista. Estaba en los dormitorios de las chicas de la clase diurna, Se sentía muy sola sin su amiga del alma, estaba pensando sobre su pasado, tratando de recordar. También estaba recordando a la extraña vampira. De repente Yuki sintió como alguien Tocaba su puerta ''Toc, Toc'', Yuki dio un suspiro de sorpresa y pregunto-Uh si ¿Quién es?-Dijo Yuki posando sus orbes miel en la puerta.

-Soy yo, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-Dijo Un chico de cabellos plateados y de Orbes amatistas, estaba apoyado en la puerta, observando a la castaña.

-Quería pensar un poco en un lugar silencioso-Dijo con una sonrisa cálida-Zero, ¡solo porque no haya nadie aquí no significa que puedas entrar al dormitorio de las chicas me has asustado, eso es malo!-Dijo Yuki retando a Zero-Bueno, supongo que no soy quien para decir eso-Susurro El cazador al frente de Yuki-Ven siéntate-Dijo Yuki, zero hiso caso y tomo asiento al lado de la joven-Cuando trate de investigar mi pasado, esas hojas se quemaron ¿recuerdas? (N/T: Fue cuando Yuki y Zero fueron a la asociación de Cazadores)-Y cuando trato de recordar, comencé a alucinar-Dijo la joven abrazando su cuerpo y terminando las palabras en un susurro-Es muy extraño, creo que alguien está tratando de evitar que recuerda y de que desenterremos los sucesos de hace diez años, quien sabe hasta mis recuerdos pueden ser absorbidos-Dijo Yuki tristemente mientras abrazaba más sus piernas y escondía su rostro.

~~-Kaname-senpai, no, no es posible Pero…-~~

-Por eso debo aclarar algunas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura con Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki, luego levantó su cabeza y acaricio el rostro del cazador-No pongas esa cara de preocupación Zero-Dijo Con una de sus típicas sonrisas tratando de esconder sus inseguridades-¿De verdad no te gusta que yo esté preocupado?-Preguntó Zero mirando hacia un punto distante, Yuki bajo la mano lentamente por el cuello de zero hasta llegar a su hombro-No es eso, yo sólo creo que no vale la pena, no quiero que Zero gaste su precioso tiempo…preocupándose por mí estoy bien-Dijo Yuki con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Zero se fue acercando a Yuki sorpresivamente-¿Zero?-Dijo Yuki un poco asustada por el inusual comportamiento de él-Yuki…-Susurró el nombre de la chica sensualmente, Yuki sonrio nerviosamente y sintió sus mejillas arder- ¿Ssi, sí?-Respondió la castaña-Lo siento-Dijo Zero acercandose aún más al cuello cremoso de Yuki, penetrándola con sus colmillos-¡¿Zero?!...Ugh-Gimió Yuki del dolor, Estaba siendo muy brusco y sentía como si Zero extraía más de lo normal, El vampiro extraía el delicioso líquido viscoso, Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y absorbió más fuerte, quería que Yuki se diera cuenta de que ella era la víctima, y él solo un Sádico chupasangre que le robaba la vida a la inocente niña.

-¡Detente, Zero, DETENTE!-Gritó Yuki desesperada por la inusual sed de aquel vampiro nivel ''E'', por qué le hacía aquello, era tan brusco y absorbía de ella como si fuera una posa de agua en medio de un árido desierto. Zero se separó bruscamente del cuello de la humana-Si no bebo tu sangre de esta manera no podré vivir, entiende… tú eres la víctima en esta situación Yuki-Dijo Zero con el ceño fruncido-Por eso, es que por ti, tú tienes el derecho de ser cruel conmigo. No importa cuánto preocupar o cuanto peligro me pongas sólo tanto como tú quieras, pero esto no es la suficiente ''compensación'', incluso si tengo que sacrificar el resto de mi vida por ti, no me importa no tendría ninguna queja-Terminó Zero, Yuki observó el rostro de Zero era tan serio, Sus ojos ardían esos fluidos querrían salir de nuevo, La castaña apoyo sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho del cazador-Estoy asustada, no sé cómo es mi pasado-Dijo Yuki entre llantos que casi no se le entendia lo que decía, Zero acaricio la cabeza de Yuki, consolándola.

**-/-/-**

Los días de descanso por fin terminaron y con eso llegaron los estudiantes de la clase nocturna y los de la clase diurna, un viento cálido anunciaba la llegada de los vampiros.

-Bienvenidos Todos-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, mientras sus cabellos seguían el camino del viento, removiéndolos.

-Eh vuelto-Dijo una voz que Yuki anhelaba escuchar-Bienvenido a casa-respondió Yuki con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yuki, ten un regalo-Dijo Kaname sacando de su bolsillo un hermoso objeto, lo dejo en las manos delicadas de la castaña-Es una rosa que solo florece una vez cada diez años, conservada en resina, decidí obtenerla porque era única-Dijo El purasangre con una sonrisa dirigida solo para ella-…-Yuki no dijo ni una sola palabra, esta impresionado por la belleza de aquel objeto, ''Una rosa que florece cada diez años'', que fantástico objeto, Una pequeña Rosa de un tono Rojo como la sangre, encerrada en un frasco de Vidrio con unos detalles de metal que lo adornaban.-¿Te hubiera gustado algo de comida instantánea?-Dijo Kaname sacando de la ensoñación a Yuki-¡¿uh?¡, no es eso es solo pensé que era hermosa-Respondió Yuki con una sonrisa dedicada solo para el vampiro de orbes borgoñas-Era un lugar hermoso, donde incluso una rosa florecería durante esta temporada de invierno, te llevare la próxima vez-Dijo el joven mirando de reojo las expresiones de aquella humana, La extraño tanto aquellos días, había pensado tanto en ella y revivido aquel recuerdo de esa noche. Yuki poso sus ojos en un extraño artefacto que llevaba Kaname entre su mano izquierda y su cuerpo-No es comida-Dijo Kaname con una cómica sonrisa-Lo sé con solo verlo Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa nerviosa, era una especie de ¿muñeca? O mejor dicho parecía un cuerpo envuelto en una sábana blanca con una cinta en la parte superior de la cabeza-Kyriu-kun toma, un regalo-Dijo Kaname con una sínica sonrisa mostrando el raro objeto a Zero-No lo quiero-Respondió cortadamente-Es una muñeca a tamaño real, dicen que esta maldita desde eras pasadas… la compre solo para ti-Dijo Kaname con una maliciosa sonrisa, Zero cogió La muñeca maldita y la arrojo al piso, pisoteándola, liberando todo su estrés, imaginando que aquel artefacto era el cuerpo sin vida de Kuran Kaname-Muchas gracias, Kaname-senpai, ha servido a su propósito he tenido suficiente-Dijo Zero mostrando la Muñeca desecha con una sonrisa falsa.

-Kaname-senpai, uh… ¡uh! hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, más tarde en la escuela-Dijo Yuki mirando a los profundos ojos borgoñas que la miraban con tristeza otra vez… Kaname pasó al lado de ella y le susurró solo a ella-¿Qué? ¿Una confesión?-Dijo El joven vampiro Kuran, Yuki sintió como su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se descontrolo, ¿Una confesión?, ojalas pero ese no venía a la situación.

-Uh Ah, Umh ¿Eh?, ¡Ah todos déjenme sus nombres en la lista-Dijo Yuki escapando de la embarazosa situación-Yuki corre tan alegremente así, pero mientras no estaba…Hm esto no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar aquí-Termino Kaname.

-Muy bien, esta Kain-senpai, Rima-senpai, ¡ah! Ichijo-senpai y Shiki-senpai van a llegar un poco más tarde por asuntos familiares-Dijo Yuki chequeando su libreta.

**-/-/-**

-Amo Takuma-sama ha regresado-Dijo Una mujer vestida de Kimono anunciando la visita de El nieto del monstruo ''Ichiou''.

-Has venido obedientemente…-Dijo Ichiou-Sería problemático que vinieras a la academia como lo hiciste antes Abuelo-Respondió El rubio con una sonrisa-Pagar una visita para ver a Kaname-sama es solo natural para un guardián-Contestó El vampiro-Abuelo, Kaname sí estimo que tener un guardián es ''inútil'', ¿olvidaste que él también declaro al consejo de ancianos que la interferencia con la escuela era innecesaria-Dijo Ichijo-Estoy preocupado por Kaname-sama, últimamente ha estado profundizando su amistad con los Aidou-Dijo preocupado-Probablemente es porque para él es más fácil estar con alguien distinta a ti…-Dijo Con una encantadora sonrisa-La familia Aidou es una facción de poderes majestuosos que están en contra del consejo de ancianos, uno puede hasta decir que las únicas familias que están con el consejo son la familia Ichijo Y claro, la familia Shiki-Dijo terminando el vampiro-Kaname, no tiene ningún interés en poderes reales y esto lo digo como su ''amigo'', y no tiene nada que ver con el consejo de ancianos-Dijo El rubio con una mirada apagada-Tienes que desacerté de esas nociones ingenuas rápido, ¿entiendes tus deberes, no? Te eduque con esa esperanza en mente-Amenazó-Abuelo yo…-Ichijo fue interrumpido por aquel miserable vampiro-Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas por esa razón te he convocado conmigo-Dijo Ichiou levantándose de Su elegante escritorio-Sígueme-Ordenó Ichiou, Salieron de la lujosa oficina y se adentraron por un pasillo, luego se introdujeron en un Salón al estilo antiguo japonés-disculpe que lo haya hecho esperar, ¿Le gusto?-Dijo Ichiou Colocando su mano derecha en su pecho y con una reverencia-No está mal-Susurro una conocida voz para Ichijo-Es bueno oír eso, AMO-Dijo El vampiro con respeto.

**-/-/-**

Yuki se encontraba en Los dormitorios de la Luna esperando al Purasangre, Sobre la nieve que caía en esa estación del año se oía resbalar la noche, la canción de los árboles caía de los árboles y tras la niebla daban voces… De repente se escuchó como se habría las grandes puertas y daba paso a los Seres místicos, Yuki miro aquel grupo y no observó al Purasangre entre ellos, y se adelantó La fiel guardaespaldas.

-Kaname-sama Dijo que esperaras en su habitación, déjeme guiarla porfavor-Dijo Seiren-¿Hu?, está bien-Dijo Yuki asintiendo y siguiendo a Seiren.

-Tks…Porque ella tiene que ir a la habitación de Kaname-sama-Gruño Aidou.

La castaña se adentró en la habitación de Kaname, podía sentir su Aroma tan propio de él, Yuki inhalo La esencia de aquel lugar, le encantaba el aroma del mayor-Porfavor espere aquí Kaname-sama no tarda en llegar-Dijo Seiren desapareciendo de la habitación. Una hermosa Cama de sabanas borgoñas, Era amplia, de seguro allí dormía Su Kaname, Luego un sillón largo de cuero Rojo, al frente del sillón se podía observar un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista de la Luna llena, Yuki camino hacia el ventanal y apoyo sus manos en el marco, pensando en cómo enfrentaría a Kaname, ¿acaso él le diría la verdad?, ¿sería Kaname el culpable de que no recordara su pasado?, ¿Sería ella algo para Kaname?, ¿Por qué esa noche Él estaba allí para ella y la rescato de aquel terrorífico vampiro?, tantas preguntas sin respuestas, Yuki levantó su Mano y sintió un líquido viscoso en su palma, dirigió su vista hacia su mano y se encontró que estaba bañada en un fluido rojo, sangre…-La sangre es una ilusión, es solo una ilusión, por eso no me puedo asustar-Pensó Yuki, apretó levemente los puños, en eso sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se dio vuelta rápidamente sacando A su Vara Artemis y apuntando contra ella a la extraña presencia…

**-/-/-**

-Zero-kun, tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo El director un poco serio, algo inusual en su personalidad excéntrica.

-¿sí, director?-Dijo Zero.

-Hay alguien que desea ser admitido en la clase diurna, no lo puedo dejar pasar sin tu permiso-Dijo el hombre de gafas sacando Una foto de aquel misterioso personaje, Zero abrió Los orbes amatistas sorprendido.

-Ichiru-Susurró.

**-/-/-**

El ataque de La castaña fue detenido por una fuerte mano-Yuki-Dijo Kaname con calidez-Ah…Kaname…senpai-Susurró Yuki saliendo de su trance, El joven de cabellos oscuros Retiro la vara hacia atrás y la boto al suelo, mientras en un rápido movimiento atesoraba en sus brazos a Yuki, La castaña sentía en la piel el amor que transmitía Kaname, un abrazo inolvidable, cálido y callado, que más de mil sentimientos expresó, un abrazo que la salvaba de su estado en shock.

-¿De qué te asustas?, tranquilízate Yuki-Dijo Kaname en el lóbulo de la castaña, Kaname podía sentir que el cuerpo de la menor estaba temblando fuertemente, sus latidos eran alocados y su respiración agitada-Lo siento…lo siento Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad-Kaname acaricio sus cabellos como siempre lo hacía, aspiro el dulce aroma de la castaña, le encantaba y más el de su Dulce sangre-¿Te calmaste?-Preguntó Kaname, el cuerpo de Yuki ya no temblaba tan violentamente y su respiración junto con su corazón estaban un poco más calmados-Lo siento-murmuro Yuki en un sollozo, apegando el cuerpo varonil de Kaname más al de ella.

~~-¿Cómo pude?... levantar mi arma contra él, aunque sea solo por un segundo, con este vampiro de buen corazón-~~

-Yuki, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme que no lo pudiste decir en frente de todos?-Dijo Kaname aun abrazando a Yuki, encantado y maravillado con ella, Yuki se alejó un poco de él y lo miro seriamente-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…-dijo la castaña, Kaname solo la miraba con esos orbes borgoñas sumidos en tristeza-Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho del vampiro-Está bien puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-Dijo Kaname con un tono calmado, mientras acariciaba la caliente mejilla de Yuki, nunca se cansaría de aquel adorable sonrojo-Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, nunca te lo había dichos sin rodeos pero ya lo sabes ya ¿no, Yuki?-Kaname abrazó y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la joven, Yuki sentía la respiración del purasangre, chocando contra sus labios deseosos de él-Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo-Dijo Kaname posando Sus labios contra los de ella, sus labios se juntaron en un cálido movimiento, la conexión de dos almas, En un beso Yuki sabría todo lo que Kaname había callado, Yuki abrió desmesuradamente los orbes miel, sorprendida por la acción del vampiro, Era su primer beso, Kaname mordió el labio inferior de la menor haciendo que Yuki abriera ligeramente los labios, abriendo paso a la lengua astuta de Kaname, se introdujo en cavidad bucal, chocando en una suave caricia contra la de Yuki, sintiendo su saliva mezclándose con la suya, Un beso cálido, lento y con una ternura inmensa, Yuki se dejó llevar por aquel fascinante beso, cerró los orbes miel al igual que el purasangre, Kaname perdió su control, no había planeado Besar tan inesperadamente a Yuki, eso le nació de su retorcida Alma, Hace tantos años que no besaba aquellos labios. El Purasangre se volvió más demandante y guio a Yuki aun unido con ella por sus lenguas entrelazadas, La llevó hasta la Cama de sabanas borgoñas, Yuki quedo abajo del cuerpo de Kaname, El joven no se detuvo allí, de un beso Inocente y tierno se volvió uno apasionado y lascivo, Kaname acaricio el cuello de Yuki con sus largos dedos podía sentir el glorioso sabor de la sangre que se encontraba en sus venas, Yuki Sentía un inmenso calor en su vientre, una sensación extraña, prohibida, se sentía como si hubiera cometido un pecado al probar aquellos labios dulces que adoro en ese momento, Sus lenguas seguían un peligroso juego, la castaña se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, debía romper el beso pero no lo deseaba, y Kaname tampoco le permitía, Kaname abrió los orbes borgoñas y observó las mejillas bañadas en tono carmín, Yuki en su último recurso, mordió el labio inferior del mayor, Kaname dio un leve gemido de dolor y Yuki logró romper con éxito aquel primer beso. El purasangre continuo con el cremoso cuello de la humana, dando pequeños besos húmedos. Yuki dio un suspiro más parecía un gemido, Kaname sentía su entrepierna arder.

-Kaname-sama…Ah-Dijo Yuki terminando con un discreto gemido-Detente porfavor…Hmm-Suspiro la menor mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros del mayor, Kaname hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la castaña, en ese momento sentía que su cuerpo explotaría de tanta vida, por primera vez se sentía tan vivo. El purasangre desabrocho la camisa blanca de la joven dejando una encantadora vista, la castaña dio un suspiro al sentir la lengua de Kaname recorriendo el nacimiento de sus pechos, Al parecer esta vez llegaría más lejos que la ocasión anterior-Kaname-senpai detente-Dijo Yuki esta vez tratando de mantener la poca cordura, con el cuerpo del Joven vampiro, su lengua caliente recorriendo más abajo de su cuello y su aroma que la envolvía por completo, Yuki quería mezclar su esencia son la de Kaname. El mayor abrió por completo la camisa casi rompiéndola, dejando a la vista un plano abdomen y Un lindo brasier con encaje de un color blanco puro, Kaname no tenía mucha experiencia en esos temas, por primera vez El gran Kuran no sabía que terrenos pisaba, el de orbes borgoñas recorrió tiernamente con la mirada el cuerpo virginal de Yuki, Su abdomen liso, sus pechos tapados por el odioso brasier, Su cuello de porcelana y su adorable expresión-Yuki-Dijo Kaname acariciando con los labios el nombre de aquella humana-Kaname…senpai, no me mires así-Dijo Yuki mirando a otro punto distante totalmente avergonzada-Mi dulce Yuki-murmuro Kaname acercandose a los labios rosados de la castaña, uniéndose nuevamente, sus lenguas se rozaron y ambos sintieron un calor, esa extraña sensación de placer que recorrían sus cuerpos, Kaname se dejó llevar por aquellas ondas de ese sentimiento tan íntimo, Kaname coloco su mano en el pecho de la menor, sentía sus latidos acelerados y su respiración alocada, la castaña dio un gemido al sentir la mano varonil del vampiro en su pecho izquierdo, Kaname observó la expresión complacida de Yuki, de seguro ¿le agradaba que la tocara con sus manos corrompidas?-¿Te gusta que te toque Yuki?-Preguntó aquel vampiro de expresión cálida-Uh…yo, sí-Atino a responder la menor avergonzada, ¿tanto placer le daba el hecho de que Kaname la tocara?. La castaña dio un gemido al sentir como Kaname tocaba su pecho por encima del brasier, Yuki observó el lugar donde la mano de él la tocaba, sentía como sus pezones se elevaban y se endurecían ante el contacto, luego dirigió su mirada avergonzada al rostro del joven, Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, Yuki bajo su mirada inmediatamente, porque sonría de esa manera, se sentía como si Kaname disfrutara haciéndola querer morir de vergüenza ante sus caricias. El joven estrujo el pequeño pecho, encajaba perfectamente con su mano pálida, era maravilloso, Yuki decidió armarse de valor y detener la situación, si seguían así, ¿qué pasaría después?

-Kaname-sama-Dijo Yuki con las mejillas calientes y removiéndose un poco incomoda por la sensación de placer a las caricias de Kaname, el purasangre sintió una punzada de deseo en su entre pierna al sentir el centro de Yuki contra él, la castaña abrió los orbes miel sorprendida por la dureza de Kaname-Lo siento, creo que aparte de ser vampiro, tengo un lado humano-Dijo Kaname un poco apenado por su actual estado-Kaname-senpai, será mejor que me valla-Dijo Yuki en murmuros mientras se sentaba en la cama matrimonial, mientras abrochaba su camisa hasta que Una mano interrumpió su trabajo-No te preocupes yo te abrocho la camisa, ya que yo la desabroche-Dijo Kaname con una coqueta sonrisa, Yuki sintió arder sus mejillas nuevamente, porque era tan sensual, Kaname comenzó a abrochar cada botón uno por uno, hasta que llego a un botón que estaba justo en los pechos de la castaña, rozándolos levemente con sus dedos largos, Yuki sintió como sus pezones se elevaban-Ha…Kaname…senpai, mejor yo lo hago-Dijo la menor un poco avergonzada.

-Sera mejor que vayas a los dormitorios de la clase diurna-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa coqueta…otra vez, Yuki sintió que su corazón casi se le escapaba del pecho, estaba como loco-Lo siento, si te asuste Yuki-Dijo el purasangre un poco vergonzoso, un ligero sonrojo adorno el perfecto rostro de rasgos aristócratas, Yuki abrió los labios ligeramente adorando la cara del joven vampiro, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión tan ¿intimidado?, ¿Kuran Kaname intimidado?, imposible, algo que nadie vería en siglos…Yuki se acercó a Kaname y deposito un beso en sus labios, solo un roce, inocente y cálido como la luz del sol-Yuki…-Susurró Kaname acariciando los cabellos castaños de la joven-Kaname-sama, yo no me quiero ir-murmuro la castaña entre susurros-Yuki, El director se preocupara por ti, ¿además no es adecuado que una señorita se quede en el cuarto de un hombre?-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa, Yuki no debería quedarse en su cama, no sabría que hacer ¡Imposible!-Pero tú no eres un hombre, eres un vampiro-Recordó la castaña al vampiro-Que astuta, entonces donde dormirás-Dijo Kaname observando con detalle la expresión de Yuki-¿Uh?, Uhm, en cama de Kaname-senpai-Susurró la joven avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas-¿Y en qué lugar dormiré?-Preguntó mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven-Eh, con-mmi-goo-Contestó nerviosamente la humana mientras deseaba que la tierra la tragara por aquel comportamiento tan atrevido por parte de ella, de seguro Kaname la tomaría com un juego infantil, pero en ese momento no deseaba abandonar a su enamorado, ahora que recordaba, ¿Kaname le había dicho ''Te amo''?, él se le había declarado apasionadamente, Yuki sintió un escalofrío en su cuello, Un vampiro enamorado de una humana, Y no cualquier ser de la oscuridad sino Un Sangre pura, era imposible, a menos de que él la convirtiera en su igual, ¿Pero qué haría con Zero?, en su corazón aún tenía sentimientos por aquel cazador, hasta el momento no tenía hechos verbales de Zero, nunca le había dicho palabras bonitas o un declaración, pero aquella vez que casi la besa, eso contaba algo ¿no?-Yuki, ¿quieres que duerma contigo?-La castaña salio de su ensoñación, mejor pensaba de eso en otro momento más adecuado, ahora quería estar al lado de Kaname, ese era su deseo-Sí, porfavor, no me quiero ir del lado de Kaname-senpai-contestó Yuki mirando hacia otro punto, temía que llegara el momento en que sus miradas se encontraran, aquellos orbes borgoñas tan enigmáticos, tan solitarios y tristes, reflejan cansancio y dolor, ¿Por qué siempre miraba a Yuki con esos ojos borgoñas tan tristes?, la menor en reiteradas ocasiones se hacía esa pregunta. Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, Kaname dio un respingo-Pasa Aidou-Dijo Kaname con voz un poco irritada por interrumpir su momento con Yuki-Kaname-sama, los alumnos de la clase nocturna están alterados, el de porque trajo a una humana a su dormitorio, y el director Cross está buscando a Cross Yuki junto con Kyriu Zero-Anunció el rubio-Zero-Susurró Yuki abrazando el nombre con sus labios, de seguro estaría preocupada por ella, luego de llorar toda la noche, mientras él la consolaba a su manera-Hmh, Infórmale al director que Yuki pasara la noche conmigo, y Los estudiantes no tiene que meterse en mis asuntos-Ordeno el purasangre un poco molesto, ''Kyriu Zero'', el causante de todos los sentimientos negativos, de aquellos celos inimaginables, sí, Kaname deseaba despedazar a Zero cada vez que se acercaba a su adorada Yuki.

-Será mejor que me marché Kaname-senpai-Dijo Yuki un poco fría, mientras que se levantaba de la Cama matrimonial de sabanas borgoñas, Kaname sintió una puñalada en su corazón, por culpa de zero, La menor no podría pasar una noche con él, dio un gruñido por lo bajo-Adios Kaname-senpai-Se despidió con una reverencia y salio del cuarto junto a Hanabusa, él guio hasta la salida de los dormitorios de la luna y se devolvió a sus aposentos-Con el tiempo volverás a mí Yuki-Dijo Kaname observando como la castaña desaparecía de su vista.

**-/-/-**

-¡Yuki ¿Dónde andabas?!-Gruño molesto zero-Uhm, por allí, vigilando no te preocupes-contestó Yuki con una cálida sonrisa. Una brisa envuelta en hojas caídas de los arboles paso por entre medio de Yuki y Zero, haciendo traer el olor de él a sus fosas nasales, Olía aquel aroma detestable, asqueroso y repugnante de Kuran Kaname en la piel de Yuki, Zero se acercó al cuello de la castaña y sintió de golpe contra su nariz aquel aroma molesto, Lo tenía en todo su cuello, incluso más abajo casi en sus ¿pechos?, también en sus labios, ¡Maldito!, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a Yuki?!-¡Estuviste con Kuran Kaname no es así!-Gritó Zero dejándose llevar por aquellos venenosos sentimientos de ira y celos-Zero…-Susurró la castaña con tristeza. El cazador abrió los orbes amatistas sorprendido, ni si quiera lo negó, entonces si había estado con él y acaso…Kuran Kaname de verdad la habría tocado-Zero, iba con la intención de preguntarle a Kaname-senpai sobre mi pasado, pero… Las palabras no me salieron de la boca y él termino por decirme otra cosa y yo me olvide por completo-Dijo Yuki con los orbes cristalizados-Tienes su Repugnante olor por todo tu cuerpo, como si él te hubiera tocado por todos lados dejando rastros de él-Dijo El albino con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo como el corazón de la castaña se agitaba y sus mejillas se bañaban en un tono carmín-Será mejor que me valla a dormir, no pongas esa cara Zero, buenas noches-La castaña sonrio tristemente y entró a su dormitorio.

Nota Final: Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, ese Kaname es todo un pervertido, Y Yuki tampoco se salva 77, pobre zero se muere de celos!

Abrazos sicológicos! Nos veremos La próxima Noche…!


	3. La Eternidad a tú Lado: Tercera Noche

**Nota:** Regrese, Quede impactada con los reviews Muchísimas Gracias a Todas, Lo siento Muchísimo, Me demore por falta de inspiración y por el viaje y todo. Pero aquí estoy, En La tercera Noche, Aparece Un nuevo Personaje, ¡Un nuevo purasangre!, Es un poco sádica y Retorcida.

**Advertencia:** CONTIENE SPOILER. Los Personajes no me pertenecen, Son De la maravillosa Hino Matsuri, Aunque me encantaría que Kaname fuera solo mío, Este Fic es sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por diversión (Y darle alas a mi pervertida imaginación), Este Fic es Categoría M.

Noche.-

''Sumergida en la Oscuridad''

By: LadyKirimi.

**-/-/-**

Al ver aproximarse la noche, Una noche fría y obscura, Una Brillante Luna color plateado se asomaba entre las sombras, con las ansias por delante apagarla sed de sangre que el joven Cazador sentía en esos momentos, una agonía increíble, hace una noche había tomado el dulce elixir que le permitía vivir al peli plateado, La sangre dulce llena de calor de Yuki, era como una droga para él, lo hacía sentir tan bien, con tanta fuerza, pero eso estaba mal, cada vez que tomaba de ella extraía un poco de su vida, no podía seguir haciendo eso, cada vez la deseaba más y más, cada vez que posaba sus fríos y pálidos labios sobre el suave y níveo cuello de la castaña sentía una punzada de deseo por ella, luego cuando penetraba sus colmillos en aquel lugar y saboreaba sus fluidos viscosos, no deseaba que nadie más probara aquel néctar de la vida que tanto lo satisfacía que le provocaba cosas inimaginables con solo sentir su sangre en su lengua, derramándose entre sus labios secos y fríos, no dejaría que nadie degustara aquel sabor, Mucho menos Kuran Kaname.

El cazador de vampiros, salio de su cuarto, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en la humana que le robaba el aliento, que hacía que su corazón se sintiera vivo, que tuviera una razón para seguir viviendo, una razón por la cual luchar, y una sed eterna que podría apagar con la sangre de ella. Sintió como una brisa fría acariciaba su rostro pálido, Era una noche oscura, pero brillante para sus ojos amatistas, era capaz de ver cada detalle de aquel lugar que lo rodeaba. Zero siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio de la clase nocturna, enfrentaría al Purasangre manipulador, le preguntaría sobre el pasado de Yuki y si tenía algo que ver con los recuerdos perdidos de la humana, no le tendría miedo al vampiro de colmillos astutos, Recorrió un gran jardín de Rosas rojas como la Sangre, luego una pileta con una estatua de un bello ángel, y finalmente llegó a la puerta de aquella mansión, Abrió sin pedir permiso y se encontró con aquel ser de la oscuridad, aquel maldito que Yuki amaba tanto, aquel ser arrogante purasangre. Vestía con una camisa de seda negra con unos botones desabrochados que dejaban a la vista de los orbes amatistas un cuello largo y pálido, con unos pantalones de color caqui y unos finos zapatos.

-Creía haber sentido algo desagradable… Eres tú-Dijo El sangre pura con Odio.

-Tú, ya sabía lo que Yuki te quería preguntar, ¿Por qué no le respondiste?-Preguntó enfadado Zero mostrando los colmillos sin miedo ante la presencia del gran Kuran-Kain, Seiren pueden regresar a sus dormitorios…-Ordenó Kaname dirigiendo su miradas hacia los vampiros que estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento o peligro para su amo.

-Me pregunto porque vendrías acá, con la intención de hacer enemigos-Comentó con ironía el de cabellos oscuros-Este lugar no es para hablar, ven a mi habitación-Dijo Kaname mientras subía la elegante escalera-Sí no te molesta ir a la habitación del líder vampiro que más odias-Una sonrisa de arrogancia se surco entre los labios del purasangre, Se encontraron con una gran puerta, impresionante con detallas únicos, se sintió una brisa muy fuerte de un frío viento y de repente la magnífica puerta se abrió por sí sola.

Zero dio un gruñido molesto, de seguro aquel personaje de mente retorcida hacia aquello para lucir su estatus de sangrepura o más bien solo para ahorrar tiempo-Siéntate donde gustes-Sugirió Kaname entrando a la lujoso habitación, Zero estaba detrás del vampiro de cabellos largos, Observó la hermosa habitación, tenía un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista, una cama matrimonial de sábanas borgoñas, Zero sintió un peculiar aroma…El cazador abrió sorprendido los orbes amatistas tratando de no poner ninguna expresión en su rostro pálido, Era el aroma de Yuki, Ese aroma venía de golpe a sus fosas nasales, provenía de aquella Cama-Hmh-Sonrió Kaname con diversión, estaba sufriendo, de seguro que el maldito nivel ''E'' ya se había dado cuenta de que el aroma de Yuki estaba en su cuarto, especialmente en su Cama…-¿Tú fuiste el que borro los recuerdos de ella o no?, ¿estás involucrado en el pasado de Yuki o no?-Preguntó irritado, sin anestesia-Y si puedes responder esas preguntas ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?, ¿tienes la intención de aliviar las inseguridades de Yuki?-Preguntó Zero observando la figura de Kaname acercándose a una mesita de noche donde tenía algunas cartas, El purasangre se dio vuelta y observo el rostro de Zero, maldito, mil veces maldito se atrevía a hablar de inseguridades, Entonces…él era una de ella, por culpa de él Yuki estaba insegura del amor que sentía por Kaname, El corazón cálido y gentil de la castaña le perteneció desde el principio a él, desde el momento en que Kaname vio a esos grandes Orbes miel por primera vez, lo miraban con tal calidez, con un inmenso amor, Esos ojos solo le pertenecían a él.

-Entonces, ¿debería Aplastar a una de las inseguridades de Yuki justo ahora?-Escupió Kaname venenosamente, Observando a los orbes amatistas que lo miraban con odio, no dudaban en mostrarles su ira, Zero sintió una fuerte punzada de Dolor en su hombro izquierdo, como sí le hubieran enterrado una daga. Kaname se acercó a una velocidad impresionante, agarro el cuello blanquecino del cazador, apretándolo fuertemente queriendo ahorcar y aplastar a la ''inseguridad'', El de orbes amatista saco su Arma, Bloody Rose, Apuntando con ella a el cuello níveo y pálido del purasangre. Sus miradas chocaron, borgoña contra amatista, Kaname Observo La pared, estaba destruida, Un problema más…-Mátame, probablemente si tengo una oportunidad te disparare-Kaname tenía en un rostro inexpresivo, pero en su mirada, en aquellos orbes borgoñas estaban ardiendo de odio, el sangre pura empujo el cuello de Zero, atracándolo más a la destruida pared, Kaname se acercó al rostro del joven cazador-Tú… Los instintos de un vampiro deberían decirte que veneres y temas a un sangre pura, pero para ti mostrar hostilidad hacia mí-Dijo Kaname, Odio era lo que sentía por él, Le escupiría fuego al hablar derritiendo su rostro pálido, dejando un esqueleto seso y sin hablar, sin escuchar esa molesta voz, si las palabras dañaran la boca del vampiro emanaría fuego quemando el rostro de una forma brutal, destruiría sus oídos los haría sangrar con las cosas más ridículas y perversas, hasta verlos tronar cantaría canciones malvadas para darle un momento de intranquilidad donde sufriera en cada minuto y pagaría su realidad.

Aquellas fantasías de Kaname, aplastando el cuerpo de Zero hasta destruir cada órgano vital, De extraer su Corazón y destruirlo con su puño, de apretarlo y dejarlo seco, no debería mantener la calma-Realmente…Te ODIO-Termino Kaname, mientras lo empujaba fuertemente hasta pasar la pared y quedar en El baño de la habitación del presidente de la clase, Zero cayo al frente de La tina, apoyándose en ella, Kaname seguía apretando fuertemente su Cuello-¿Cuántas veces pensaste en matarme?, Pero no estarías satisfecho si las cosas iban tan fáciles ¿no?-Dijo Kaname sintiendo un dolor en su oido derecho, zero aun sostenía la Bloody Rose contra el cuello de Kaname-Los purasangres ¿no saben cuándo callarse?-Preguntó con ironía mientras fruncía el ceño, Unas gotas de un líquido viscoso se derramaban en el rostro albino de Zero, se escurrían del lado izquierdo del rostro de Kaname-No quiero oírlo de alguien que no es serio, Yuki estaría triste si accidentalmente te mato-Dijo Kaname con tono ironico, Otras gotas de sangre caían al rostro de Zero esta vez llegando cerca de los labios fríos, Los orbes amatistas pasaron a un tono rojizo, La molesta esencia de la sangre Kuran, Su garganta comenzó a picar, mejor dicho le ardía, Tenia sed, su garganta estaba seca, pero acaso ¿deseaba tanto la sangre de Kuran Kaname?, una rabia consigo mismo desarrollo Zero en su interior-Tu cuerpo es sincero, ves sangre y tus ojos me dicen que la desean-Comentó Kaname con una sonrisa sínica y arrogante.

-Parece que Yuki aún tiene cicatrices sin sanar en su cuello pero, Kyriu-kun el intervalo entre la sed se está acortando-Dijo Kaname recordando aquella noche donde el de orbes amatistas había consumido la sangre de ella, la que él con tanto esfuerzo ha tratado de proteger de los colmillos de alguien más, ¡Imperdonable!, Kyriu Zero merecía la Muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, El cazador de vampiros observó aquello ojos borgoñas, un ligero brillo los adornaba, y en lo más profundo podía ver aquel sentimiento, Odio, un repugnante odio que sentía hacia él, Maldito manipulador.

Kaname sonrio de lado y alzo su brazo torneado contra el pecho pálido de Zero, rasgando su camisa de hilo blanca y dañando su piel albina, El herido dio un gruñido de dolor y vio como el maldito lamia su dedo probando su sangre-Me pregunto si aún puedes proteger a Yuki con ese hecho-comentó el purasangre alejándose de Zero y mirando las expresiones de él, Zero levanto su brazo y apunto con la bloody Rose a Kaname-Deberías golpearme con esto primero-Dijo en un susurro, Sí, zero era un masoquista, pero a la vez un sádico hacia sufrir tanto A Yuki extrayendo Su sangre para su beneficio, Entonces en ese momento se preguntó… ¿Cross Yuki estaría segura al lado de Kuran Kaname?, No obtenía respuesta en ese momento, porque el dolor de su pecho y las ansías de lamer con su lengua la sangre que se estaba derramando al suelo, no, eso era un desperdicio, sus instintos vampíricos le pedían a gritos desesperados consumir aquel liquido viscoso, pero su orgullo de cazador se lo prohibía rotundamente-Sí lo hago, será ahora, antes de que seas incapaz de resistir, el insoportable ''Hambre que te asaltara''-Sentenció Kaname, mientras se iba acercando lentamente al Cuerpo deseoso de Sangre.

-Escucha Zero-Dijo mientras tomaba el brazo con el Arma anti-Vampiros, Zero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos amatistas, en los orbes borgoñas había un brillo especial, superficialmente eran inexpresivos y tenebrosos, Pero si uno los admiraba bien, se podía ver aquel brillo de ¿Deseo de matarlo, un odio atroz que lo carcomía por dentro?, ¿tanto odio tenía Kaname en contra de Zero?, no era para sorprenderse, ya que el cazador sentía el mismo odio incluso peor,-Bebe mi sangre Zero, es la única forma de controlar Tu insaciable sed-Confesó el purasangre mientras acercaba su níveo cuello contra los fríos labios deseosos de Aquella Sangre tan Pura-Tks no puedo hacerlo-Susurró Zero contra la piel pálida y suave, Kaname sintió un pequeño escalofrío al sentir la respiración agitada del Joven cazador contra su Yugular-Deberías beber mi sangre ahora -Dijo El Vampiro en un sensual susurró-No bromees-Dijo agobiado por la esencia de la Sangre, envolviéndolo en aquel mundo oscuro-Dentro de mi cuerpo está la sangre Pura Kuran, que ciertamente alargaría tu Vida… Las sombras de la demencia se harán distantes, sería un problema si mueres ahora, Te eh dejado con vida durante todo este tiempo porque le has sido de utilidad para el beneficio de Yuki y sé que nunca la traicionarías-Dijo Kaname sosteniendo el brazo de Zero-lo sé porque mis sentimientos por Yuki son los mismos que los tuyos-Comentó el Vampiro de cabellera oscura-Yo…Solo quiero que Yuki pueda reír sinceramente-Zero agacho su cabeza, tratando de controlar sus latidos-Igual que Yo, Kyriu-Susurró Kaname inexpresivamente-No hay necesidad de sacrificar nada-Zero apretó sus puños fuertemente-Lo sé-Susurró con un ligero tono de tristeza y una enorme amargura, mientras que los orbes borgoñas se cerraban por un momento y luego se abrían nuevamente, dejando al placer de los ojos amatistas, aquella mirada inexpresiva, Zero los observó y se dirigió a la piel cremosa.

Kaname cerró los orbes Por última vez antes de que el joven perforara la piel con sus filudos colmillos, El de cabellos castaños oscuro sentía como los labios albinos acariciaban su piel específicamente la humedad y calidez de la lengua desesperada de Zero, tratando de robar de un sorbo toda la vida de Kaname, El amatista se aferraba a la camisa de seda negra del purasangre, apegando su cuerpo al de él, sintiéndose abrumado por la sangre de aquel vampiro, casi mezclando su esencia con la de Kuran, Zero aún seguía con La Bloody Rose en su mano derecha-Zero, nunca olvides quien fue el que te dio esta sangre-Ordenó Kaname abriendo por fin los ojos solitarios-El mencionado se aferró al cuello de Kuran aún más, Aquella sangre lo volvía un desquiciado, sentía como el líquido viscoso y caliente se derramaba por sus labios para luego recorrer por su cuello albino y finalmente ensuciar su uniforme de la clase diurna-Zero, se supone que tú odias a los vampiros que nadie, pero tú necesitas sangre más que nadie, creo que tú eres más vampiro que cualquier otro-La voz ronca del joven sangre pura se escucha en ecos por la habitación destruida, Zero sentía los latidos de Kaname juntarse con los suyos y hacer una sombría melodía…

**-/-/-**

Un olor a sangre recorría los pasillos de las habitaciones de la Clase nocturna, La sangre del presidente habría sido derramada. Un noble de ojos celestes brillantes que hipnotizaban a cualquier humano, El vampiro sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, sintió como su cuerpo se descontrolaba ante la esencia de la sangre…

-Kaname-sama-Gritó Aidou levantándose de golpe de su escritorio, luego caminó hacia el salón principal, allí estaban tres vampiros, una de cabellos largos y orbes castaño oscuro con un extraño matiz caoba, luego otra de coletas de un extraño color caramelo con matices dorados y ojos casi celestes y finalmente un noble de mirada inexpresiva y de cabellos revoltosos-Kaname-sama-susurró Luka con un gesto incomodo, la verdad esque aquella esencia la mataba, era el aroma de sangre que la carcomía por dentro y la volvía loca, casi dejando al descubierto sus primitivos instintos vampíricos. Luka observó al de cabellos naranjas, estaba tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pálido-Ese aroma es la sangre de Kaname-sama-Dijo exaltado el noble con una mirada desesperada, Luego salió del salón principal, Kain y Rima vieron cómo el rubio se perdía entre los pasillos, al parecer iba por la puerta trasera de las habitaciones-La sangre del presidente de los dormitorios ha sido derramada-Dijo Akatsuki con un brillo especial en la mirada, Luka dio un suspiro y tembló ligeramente, Kain miró al vampiro temblar y se acercó a ella, esta observó al de cabellos desordenados y vio la sonrisa ladina, eso la tranquilizaba aunque sea un poco…

**-/-/-**

La noche era larga y fría, en la penumbra de la habitación, una castaña de orbes caoba descansaba en su cama, estaba completamente tapada, no quería saber nada del mundo y que este tampoco supiera nada de ella, en ese momento deseaba desaparecer, volverse invisible o terminar en pequeñas partículas, pero un fuego en su interior la alentaba a "vivir", a no hacer que su existencia se borre de la faz de la tierra, después de todo, el amor había llamado a su puerta, había esperado diez años por aquel día en que el vampiro confesara algún sentimiento más allá de la extraña y enredada relación que mantenían, la verdad es que Yuki no entendía porque Kaname la cuidaba tanto, ¿Por qué había estado justo en ese momento cuando el vampiro casi la comía?, "Tengo miedo de mi pasado", se recordaba mentalmente la humana, atormentada por las extrañas visiones, aquellas pesadillas mezcladas con el líquido espeso y viscoso y esa voz que le susurra cosas inútiles y sin sentido, o eso creía ella.

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta para cada una, y esta noche era especial, Kaname le había dicho aquellas palabras que hacían que su corazón se acelerara, que su respiración se volviera irregular, sus pies le pesaban más, incluso hacia que su vista se hiciera borrosa al punto de caer en la inconciencia, su cuerpo era como una pluma y solo sus pies los sentía pesados, ellos eran los que la mantenían en la corteza terrestre, en frente de él, Kuran Kaname, el primer hombre o mejor dicho Vampiro que le confesaba tan apasionadamente sus sentimientos hacia ella, "Te amo, más que nada en el mundo", sí, eso la hacía extremadamente Feliz, pero sabía que la probabilidad de aquella confesión podría haber sido solo una distracción para su inocente mente, claro, el amor de tu vida se te confesaba y de aquella manera, aún sentía su cuerpo arder en las partes donde el vampiro había posado sus pálidas manos, en su cuello níveo, en sus labios-Uhm-Suspiró Yuki, encantada con las caricias de Kaname.

Sentía como en su estómago estallaban miles de mariposas, aquello era estupido, ¿el amor se sentía en verdad de aquella forma, como lo relatan en los mangas que leía cuando era más pequeña y tenía también más tiempo?, siempre había tenido fantasías románticas e inocentes con respecto a Kaname, pero nunca pensó que se cumplirían de una noche para otra y más de esa forma tan "candente", ¿Por qué Kaname había acariciado su cuerpo tan lascivamente, tan deliberadamente sin su consentimiento, como si ella fuera de su "propiedad", como si estuviera marcada?, pero no podía mentir, aquello le había fascinado, Que el vampiro la acariciara que recorriera su piel con su lengua y sus manos grandes-Kaname-senpai…Mhm-El nombre del vampiro se escapó inconscientemente de los labios de la muchacha embobada por el sangre pura, ya no eran niños pequeños como antes, los afectos eran diferentes, demasiado, Yuki sentía tanta vergüenza.

¿Por qué no detuvo a Kaname, cuando comenzó a tocarla?, tal vez la belleza de él la cautivo (como siempre lo hacía incluso peor), el solo hecho de que cada gesto de él sea puramente sensual y que cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia y cada mirada de aquellos profundos ojos borgoñas haga que su corazón se exite, se emocione hasta casi hacerla desvanecer, cada vez que él dice su nombre "Yuki", haga que su respiración se entre corte, él era su mundo en este momento, ni siquiera se había acordado de Zero, incluso casi se olvidó por completo del nombre del cazador, en su mente estaba grabado las palabras de Kaname, en su alma estaba escrito los sentimientos que expresaba con sus actos de bondad y por protegerla, y en su cuerpo estaba sellada cada caricia en cada lugar de su cuerpo inocente que él había hecho, Pero aún quedaba la duda, aun permanecía en una parte de su mente, Acaso el purasangre quería evitar el tema de su pasado, evadiéndola con su confesión de amor, porque le hacía eso, cuando él le dijo aquella palabras y la toco con sus grandes y frías manos, la distrajo completamente del concepto principal, ¿cuál era su pasado en verdad, que tenía que ver Kaname en todo esto y porque siempre evadía la conversación cuando se refería a ello?, su mente había volado y ninguna palabra salió de sus labios en el momento en que sucedió todo aquello… el tiempo en el que Yuki no sabía nada, ha terminado, había tratado siempre de no pensar en eso, en Kaname y ella, pensó que no debía darle vuelta al tema, ya que Kaname y ella eran "diferentes", él era un vampiro y el más intocable un sangre pura-Tks…Kaname-senpai, lo sé tengo miedo a la respuesta-Dijo Yuki en un sollozo ligero.

En la solitaria y callada habitación se escuchó como se abrían las ventanas y se adentraba una misteriosa presencia. Yuki levanto la cabeza y se encontró con aquel ser de la oscuridad-Eres tú-susurró atónita, era ella, aquel vampiro de la otra noche cuando los jardines estaban cubiertos por un manto blanco, Aquella cabellera castaña con tono rojizos se hacía presente, la castaña no pudo reaccionar al momento de ver los orbes dorados penetrantes contra los de ella, el personaje misterioso estaba encima de ella, tan cerca que incluso sentía su respiración, podía observar de cerca, y aún con más detalle la hermosura y perfección del vampiro, De rasgos delicados y finos, sus orbes dorados almendrados con un brillo de adrenalina y sensualidad, de nariz recta y respingada, de labios gruesos y rojizos, Era hermosa, nunca se cansaría de repetirse eso en su mente-Yuki, tanto tiempo, ya te extrañaba-Dijo la melodiosa voz contra sus labios secos, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un color carmesí, la de piel pálida y tersa vio como la sangre ascendía al rostro de la humana, tan encantadora y frágil, Era algo nuevo y hermoso, algo maravilloso, aquella vida era tan delicada y efímera, duraba tan poco, en un pestañar del vampiro y la humana podría haber muerto, su vida solo eran segundos comparado con lo que ella viviría-Tú… aléjate y dime tu nombre…porfavor-La castaña miró hacia abajo un poco avergonzada por la sonrisa coqueta del vampiro-Yuki, no te alegra verme, tú me serás de mucha utilidad-comentó con una burla, y luego se rio perezosamente, Yuki sintió un fuerte latido, ¿sería de mucha utilidad?, que significaba aquello, tendría que ponerle fin a esto ahora mismo.

Yuki toco su pierna y por cosas del destino su fiel vara, Artemis no se encontraba con ella-Oh, tu arma anti vampírica no se encuentra contigo, que lastima, además tu no debes hacerle daño a tu ama-Yuki abrió desmesuradamente los orbes caoba completamente asustada, ¿no deber hacerle daño a su ama?, que significaba eso, ella no era un objeto o una especie de mascota para el vampiro de ojos exitados al ver sus expresiones-Desde ahora yo seré tu Ama, Mi dulce Yuki-comentó entretenida, La castaña alzó su brazo para tratar de noquear al ser que estaba encima de su cuerpo pero era inútil, ella era poderosamente fuerte y la esquivo claramente, rompiéndole la muñeca-¡Kyaaaa!-Gimió de dolor Yuki al sentir su muñeca destrozada, sus orbes se cristalizaron por el dolor provocado, observó a los orbes dorados con resentimiento por causarle tal agonía-¡Oh no!, Lo siento, me es difícil controlar mi fuerza-Confesó con falso arrepentimiento-Dejame curarte-Susurró sensualmente al lóbulo de la castaña, Yuki se estremecio al sentir el tacto de unos labios carnosos y rojizos contra su muñeca, luego dio un salto de sorpresa, una lengua húmeda y caliente se deslizaba por la parte lastimada, arriba y abajo, de repente apareció un sello y La herida se curó mágicamente, entonces recordó, en la fiesta de Ichijo, cuando Kaname la había sanado de la misma forma, excepto por la saliva que sentía ahora en su muñeca.

-¿Te duele?-Yuki negó con la cabeza-Gracciass, Ahora porfavor dime tu identidad y no te acerques tanto a mí-La de cabellos largos sonrió ladinamente luego poso su mano pálida y delicada en el mentón de la castaña, admirando sus rasgos imperfectos, aunque a pesar de ser humana, ella claramente tenía rasgos más…"Finos" y casi "aristócratas", parecidos a la de un vampiro de su nivel (Purasangre)-Eres hermosa, nunca había visto a una Humana con un rostro tan definido, tu piel es pálida como la de un vampiro, aunque un poco más tostada, tus rasgos son casi "aristócratas"-Yuki sintió un dolor punzante en su frente-Duerme Yuki-Dijo el personaje sin identidad con una sonrisa divertida y por último dándole un beso cálido en los labios cálidos de Yuki-Casi puedo sentir el sabor de tu sangre en mi lengua-Susurró exitada con la sola idea de probar la sangre de la humana, paso ágilmente a la gran ventana, ella sintió una brisa helada y sus los cabellos largos de tonos castaños y rojizos hondeando con el viento frío, y sus ojos dorados enfocaban con atención las venas que se escondían debajo de la piel pálida de Yuki…

~~-¿Dónde estoy?, este lugar…es donde…-~~

Un lugar que estaba cubierto por un manto blanquecino, Una joven de cabellos largos estaba sentada en la nieve, observando a su alrededor un poco desesperada, que era este lugar, acaso era donde el vampiro sangre pura la había salvado de la muerte, de un vampiro nivel "E", Una presencia mejor dicho una sombra apareció detrás de ella, pero Yuki no se podía mover, estaba tiesa, su rostro se tensó levemente

-Yuki… La nieve se tiñera de Rojo y no habrá vuelta atrás-Dijo una voz desolada y amarga, la castaña sintió como sus orbes miel se cerraban, incluso pesaban más, observó el lugar, la nieve, y vio cómo se tornaban de un color carmín-Tengo miedo-Susurró la voz de una niña, completamente asustada-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora usare tu cuerpo y me acercare a mi objetivo-Confesó aquella voz desolada y que poco a poco se tornaba melosa y molesta incluso un poco aguda, era esa voz nuevamente, la atormentaba otra vez.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-preguntó Yuki en un susurro, sus ojos aún no se cerraban por completo, Sus cabellos castaños habían crecido y llegaban a tocar sus muslos desnudos por el vestido blanco que llevaba-Shh…-Silenció la melosa voz contra su oido, Yuki cerro por fin sus orbes caoba con tonos miel y sintió como unos colmillos penetraron con fuerza su yugular, pero no le desagradaba, al contrario, incluso le gustaba un poco, que masoquista, pensó la castaña, su voz no salía de sus labios, y su cuerpo de debilitaba cayendo contra la fría nieve, pero algo cálido caía de su cuello pálido, Sangre, esa cosa de color carmín, recorría todo el camino del cuello de Yuki hasta llegar al nacimiento de los pequeños pechos y por último manchando su vestido, ya no era blanco ahora era Rojo, al igual que la nieve, también sufrió aquella transformación tan tenebrosa.

-Yuki, ahora voy a estar dentro de ti, seremos una-Dijo la voz con cierto tono maligno y a la vez calmado. Yuki se desesperó en su interior, sentía un horrible dolor por su garganta, le quemaba, como si tuviera una sed inmensa que no se podía satisfacer ni con toda el agua del mundo, escuchaba unos tambores agitados "Tan tan tan tan", y se iba incrementando cada vez más y a la vez su dolor y su sed aumentaban junto con el sonido agitado de los tambores, su voz no salía de sus labios, no podía mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo, y sentía solo podía escuchar los suspiros de ella, y sus caricias en su cabeza y en sus cabellos castaños, pero en cierto modo, le agradaba los cariños de ella, como tocaba su cabeza y su pelo castaño con delicadeza y ternura, eso la tranquilizaba inconscientemente, y hacía su dolor y sed un poco más pasable que fuera un poco más liviano, El vampiro observó los orbes caobas con tonos miel, podía ver atreves de ella la desesperación y agonía, pronto terminaría y ella por fin descansaría eternamente, incluso, podía sentir su dolor y su sed inmensa, su corazón estaba descontrolado, la criatura de la oscuridad sonrio de lado y sus ojos dorados se iluminaron con un indescifrable sentimiento de excitación y sensualidad, El corazón retorcido del vampiro se aceleraba al ver los orbes miel, observaba su sed incluso le llegaba a picar su garganta, era una completa sádica, le encantaba ver su dolor y eso hacía que ella se estremeciera, trato de controlarse-Tranquila, sé que solo puedes sentir, te gustan mis caricias en tu cabeza, ¿cierto?-sonrio con malicia y sensualidad.

_~~-No puedo hablar, no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra, mi voz se apagó, no puedo mover mi cuerpo, y siento como si alguien intruso se estuviera escabullendo por mi cuerpo y mi mente, esto me desespera. Siento como me apago lentamente, como si algo estuviera entrando en mí… me estoy transformando en un envoltorio. Mi alma está escondida en un lugar desconocido dentro de mí. Donde no puede liberarse, está atrapada. Ella está dentro de mí… ocupando mi cuerpo como un envoltorio… Me estoy sumergiendo en la oscuridad… Kaname-senpai… ¡ayúdame!-~~_

**-/-/-**

Ya había llegado la mañana y finalmente se había cerrado el telón de la noche de los vampiros, empezaban las clases, los débiles rayos del sol se introducían silenciosamente por los grandes ventanales de la clase diurna, un grupo de alumnos aún estaban medios dormidos, y otros estaban esperando a que empezara la clase ansiosamente, ya que realizarían una entretenida actividad de navidad, harían un intercambio de regalos, o mejor dicho el famoso "amigo secreto", La profesora ya había entrado al salón diurno y los alumnos se levantaron y saludaron educadamente, La profesora les respondió de la misma forma y tomo asiento en su escritorio, saco un libro de un color negro y comenzó a nombrar uno por uno a los jóvenes, tomando la asistencia a su clase de Artes, Paso todos los nombres y se detuvo en uno-¿Kyriu Zero-kun, está presente?-Nadie en la sala contesto y todos guardaron silencio, Los alumnos le temían al peli plateado por su mal genio, y su mal humor, tenía siempre un aura tenebrosa.

-Hmp, ese niño-comentó con desagrado a la inasistencia a las clases en especial a la suya. Yori miró hacia el lado izquierdo, se sentía muy sola sin ella, sin su mejor amiga, aún no llegaba a clases, ella llegaba tarde de vez en cuando por el duro trabajo de prefecta, ya que no podía dormir plácidamente cada noche, ayer ella no había llegado a la habitación, eso la preocupo, pero luego de reflexionar en su cama, tal vez estaría quedándose en la habitación de invitados de la casa del director, quien sabe, Un dolor en su pecho la afecto levemente luego escucho la voz de la profesora-¿Cross Yuki-chan?-Pronuncio con fiereza, mientras miraba en toda la clase, la joven de ojos miel le debía una prueba y ya se estaba cerrando el semestre, necesitaba esa nota para sacar su promedio final, esa niña la volvia loca, cada vez se quedaba dormida en clases y sus notas no eran muy altas al contrario era muy bajas, por culpa de ella los alumnos tuvieron que organizar el baile pasado, alomejor había aprendido algo de aquella experiencia para que subiera sus notas, aunque lo dudaba.

-¿Cross Yuki no está?, Hmp bien, esa niña siempre tan…-La señora de arrugas se calló abruptamente al escuchar cómo se abría violentamente la puerta del salón diurno, Un mujer de cabellos castaños que estaban incluso un poco más largos de lo usual, su piel era pálida y nívea más de lo normal que solía ser, su estatura había crecido un poco, incluso su belleza había aumentado, su rostro había cambiado en cierto modo, sus orbes eran de un color miel, con ligeros tonos dorados, demostraban una sensualidad que atraía a todos los alumnos, en sus labios se surco una sonrisa orgullosa y todos se quedaron embobados admirando tal hermosura-¿Tan qué, Sensei?-Preguntó con falsa inocencia y la sonrisa orgullosa se desvaneció drásticamente para dar paso a un rostro sin expresión-Ehh, nada jovvencitaa, porfavor valla a tomar asieento-Tartamudeó con nerviosismo la profesora, ¿Por qué esta joven había cambiado tan rápido?, su dulce personalidad y su despistada mente se volvían completamente diferente, incluso desprendía un aura indiferente y fría, como si fuera de un nivel superior.

La de cabellos castaño tomo asiento al lado de Yori, la alumna podía sentir el cambio de su amiga y eso la susto, por un momento llegó a creer que era otra persona totalmente diferente-Buenos días Yuki-saludó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad y comportarse normalmente, La mencionada la miro con una dulzura increíble y poso su delicada mano en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos naranjos-Buenos días Yori-respondió con voz melodiosa, Yori abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comportamiento de ella, la envolvía y la hechizaba, sentía su mano fría en su rostro, no era la misma calidad que su amiga tenía, y que era eso de ¿Yori?, ella siempre la llamaba "Yori-chan", la de cabellos naranja retiro la mano rápidamente y la miro desconfiada-¿Quién eres?-preguntó fríamente-¿Quién soy?, Hmh, Yori que sucede contigo, estás rara-comentó con pereza la de ores miel con ese brillo dorado que esta vez era más intimidador y retiro su mano del rostro femenino-Yuki, tú no me dices Yori a secas, y además tú estás extraña-Dijo Yori-Oh, no me di cuenta "Yori-chan"-Dijo calmadamente y con falsa inocencia nuevamente, ella no era Yuki, no era su amiga, no era YUKI.

-Atención, Hay algo que tengo que decirles, solo tomara un momento, Todos silencio porfavor, ahora preséntate-Dijo La profesora mirando hacia su lado izquierdo y apuntando con su mano arrugada a un joven-Hola, a partir de este semestre estudiare aquí, por diversas razones termine viviendo separado de mi hermano mayor, yo soy el otro gemelo, Kyriu Ichiru, gusto en conocerlos-Se presentó con una cálida sonrisa, Todas las alumnas sonrieron encantada y el ambiente cambio radicalmente, aquel joven de cabellos largos tomados en una coleta, y aquel rostro tan parecido al de Zero-¿Kyriu Ichiru?-Susurró expectante la castaña, algo dentro de ella se retorció levemente.

-"Ha venido a vengarse, el cree que la bala de zero acabo con la vida de Shizuka, ¿Por qué director?"-La voz de la verdadera Yuki se hacía notar, El vampiro se movio un poco estresada en su asiento e hizo una mueca de molestia. Ichiru observó al centro del salón, aquella presencia tan intimidante, ¿Era en verdad Cross Yuki?, Esa mujer de tez nívea y pálida, de rasgos perfectos y delicados, de cabellos castaño con ligeros tonos rojizos (muy débilmente), Su figura resaltaba entre todas, con una elegante postura, La mano de ella se posaba en su rostro ladeado, con los orbes caoba levemente aburrida, y sus largas piernas se mantenían cruzadas, pasó por al lado de ella y se detuvo por un instante-Se supone que Zero tenía un buen gusto…Pero de que ahí a que piense que eres algo preciado-comento con sorna, Ichiru iba a seguir su camino hasta que algo lo detuvo y no lo dejo continuar, miro horrorizado a la castaña y oculto su miedo de inmediato, "Yuki" levantó su rostro y observó el rostro albino del humano, una sonrisa se surco entro los labios de la joven-Ichiru-kun, Tienes razón Soy algo preciado para zero mucho más de lo que fuiste tú en aquellos tiempos-Ichiru abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes amatista y un escalofrío recorrió su columna-¡Ah!, sobre los gustos de zero, creo que escogió bien, y tampoco es de tu incumbencia I-chi-ru-kun-El nombre del joven salio de los labios de la humana con ironía y luego rio levemente con una carcajada.

Ichiru siguió su camino rápidamente, la primera vez que la había visto, no le daba aquella impresión, no sabía que podía ser tan intimidante y tenebrosa, sentía como sus latidos aún seguían descontrolados y sudó frío. Luego de que terminara la clase de Artes, llegó la hora del receso y todos los alumnos fueron a ver el "juguete nuevo", Tenía mucha curiosidad, "Kyriu Ichiru, el gemelo perdido de Kyriu Zero", ¿Por qué no estuvieron juntos?, Tal vez tendrían un pasado de novela detrás de ello, Todos querían saber-No sabía que Kyriu-kun tuviera un gemelo-Comentó una joven-¿Ustedes son idénticos?, porque no tienen el mismo corte de pelo-Dijo otro-Entonces quizás corte mi cabello, todos estarían más alegres si lo tuviéramos ¿igual?-Preguntó Ichiru con una sonrisa cálida pero que muy dentro de Ichiru era la más sínica sonrisa que pudiera haber realizado, aún sentía el susto de esa mujer-Ichiru-kun, eres diferente a tu hermano mayor, tú eres más alegre…-Comentó el presidente de la clase y un ligero sonrojo apareció entre las mejillas del muchacho de gafas-Gracias-Dijo con ternura.

-Si hay algo que no sepas, no dudes en preguntarme-termino el presidente. Una presencia se sintió en el salón de ellos especialmente detrás del peli plateado, Ichiru se giró de inmediato y se encontró con el rostro pálido de ella-Ichiru-kun, me acompañas un momento-El humano frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego cambio drásticamente su expresión a una fingida sonrisa-Claro Yu-ki-chan-La castaña tomo el brazo del joven y lo llevó a una esquina fuera del salón-No te das cuenta, ¿acaso quieres estar sola con el cazador?-Dijo amenazante el humano.

- ¡Eh!, Hmh, que boca tan arrogante-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, un brillo dorado amenazador apareció en aquellos ojos miel, la castaña posó sus dedos fríos en los labios secos del joven, Ichiru dio un gemido de sorpresa al tener ese tacto encima de su piel, una corriente de terror se esparció por todo el cuerpo del joven-Yo soy el cazador, Ichiru. Me gusta esa boca tan arrogante…-La castaña se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios del humano, sintiendo el calor humano de él, Ichiru dio un salto, no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba totalmente petrificado del miedo, "Yo soy el cazador", esas palabras se repetían a cada instante en su mente-Nno me Ttoques-Susurró entre murmuros, Ella se acercaba cada vez más, sentía su respiración helada contra sus labios-Ichiru-kun-Gimió en un susurro la joven contra su boca, estaban a 2 centímetros de distancia.

Ella provocaba miedo en él, aquella actitud tan intimidante y sensual, ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?, tenía que vengar la muerte De Shizuka Hio, pero ella se lo impedía con su sensualidad-Eres débil, no me sirves-Dijo "Yuki" con una sonrisa sádica mientras giraba el cuerpo de Ichiru, quedando ella al rincón de la esquina, totalmente arrinconada, el peli plateado miró a los orbes miel, horrorizado y se acercó a ella, tratando de no alejarse, no podía, algo en ella lo llamaba y lo atraía enormemente, La castaña toco su mejilla y ella misma se hizo un ligero rasguño, se escucharon unos pasos y el cazador de vampiros entro en acción, tomo el brazo de la castaña y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, protegiéndola del malvado Ichiru-Si quieres vengarte, por qué no te apuras y terminas rápido esto-Dijo en un ligero grito lleno de rabia-Au, crei que habías permitido mi ingreso aquí, porque querías consolar a tu hermano menor, pero por, ahora, me aguantare no dejaras que me venga tranquilamente ¿cierto?-Ichiru se compuso rápidamente del miedo y pudo mantener la "calma", aunque sea un poco, aun sentía su cuerpo con ligeros temblores y su corazón palpitaba como loco.

-Estás bien Yuki-dijo Zero observando a la joven, se veía muy diferente esa mañana-Te ves diferente-comentó el vampiro, tratando de que sus mejillas no se ruborizaran, la verdad es que se encontraba hermosa-Zero… ayúdame-Una voz llena de agonía se escuchó salir de los labios de "Yuki"-¿Ayudarte?-Preguntó zero preocupado-No es nada…-Susurro aturdida, encerrando nuevamente a Yuki.-ignórame Zero, solo estoy un poco cansada-Dijo la falsa "Yuki" con una sonrisa cargada de falsa inocencia

-Vamos al salón-Dijo el peli plateado, estaba un poco preocupado Yuki estaba muy extraña esta mañana, tenía un aura diferente a la que ella tiene Todos los días, esa aura cálida y gentil-Zero, iras con Ichiru-kun al mismo salón, ¿no te importa?-Dijo la castaña tomando el brazo del cazador, acercandose a su cuerpo, la verdad esque la sangre del chico la atraía, tenía un fuerte aroma a Kuran Kaname, ¿Qué conexión tenía este cazador con un sangre pura?

-Anoche, te iba a decir que Ichiru venia, perdona si te sorprendió-Zero sintió una punzada en su cuello en especial en su tatuaje le ardía por un momento y luego se pasó el dolor-Si aceptaste que admitieran a Ichiru-kun, Zero, entonces eso significa que realmente quieres aclarar las cosas ¿Ne?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al peli plateado, Zero retrocedió y quedo arrinconado en la misma esquina donde se encontraba Ichiru hace un momento.

El vampiro sabía muy bien la situación de Zero, provenía de una familia de cazadores muy reconocida, Ichiru era su gemelo, claramente tendrían la maldición de los Gemelos, de seguro el de coleta era el más débil y claro era humano, Pero… el cazador no era humano, era un vampiro "Interesante, me estas atrayendo Kyriu Zero", El ser maligno sintió una punzada en su cabeza y escuchó la voz de Yuki, "No te acerques a Zero, Porfavor sal de mi cuerpo, y no tengas esta actitud tan arrogante, o te descubrirán, Baka", La de ojos dorados suspiro agotada y la hizo callar en la mente, La verdad era una conversación en la mente de la castaña, estaba la voz original de Yuki y la voz melosa del vampiro, "Silencio Yuki, tú eres mi muñeca, por eso te estoy usando querida"-La voz de Yuki no se escuchó más, la verdad es que no tenía muchas fuerzas, se sentía agotada, el vampiro estaba tratando de botarla de su cuerpo, eso era desesperante, pero no sabía el modo de acabar con esta situación, cada vez que trataba de hablar y detener a la mujer se hacía más débil, y ella adquiría más de su vida, "Estás muy débil Yuki, no quiero que desaparezcas… aún no, te deseo junto a mí por siempre, me servirás, mi linda muñeca", Yuki no contesto y la vampira estaba llena de satisfacción todo iba según el plan, pronto tendría a Kaname cerca, junto a ella para la eternidad, había investigado al purasangre, de lejos, sabía que él era un manipulador, lo había conocido cuando solo era un niño de cinco años, el rostro de angelical, había quedado en la mente del vampiro sediento por tomar su sangre espesa, La sangre del linaje Kuran, la más poderosa. Ese líquido viscoso era realmente especial. Y ella lo obtendría a toda costa.

-Flash-Back-

"Sentía mis pies pesados, mi cabeza estaba vagando en aquellos recuerdos nuevamente, a mis 371 años nunca había sentido tal dolor por algo, o alguien, ella no estaba junto a mí, ella había dicho que era para toda la eternidad, pero por culpa de los cazadores, murió", El vampiro se retorció en el suelo de madera, Su garganta estaba seca, no había tomado sangre, y su sed la estaba inundando en la locura, ella se había marchado, ya no estaba al lado del vampiro, "Alice"-Susurró con agonía el vampiro, Alice… era el nombre de la causa del dolor y agonía de ella, Alice, era como una hija, una compañera, una hermana, una amante, ella lo era todo. La había conocido en el año 1924, en esos tiempos antiguos, La de orbes dorado había salido de su tierra Natal (Japón), y se marchó a Europa, exactamente a Francia.

Estaba aburrida de vivir en un lugar tan común, no pasaba nada nuevo, y su puesto como purasangre ya la tenía agotada, prefirió largarse sin dejar nota de que se marchaba, sin preguntar a nadie, solo desapareció, en sus años de vida no había encontrado a nadie en especial, se sentía sola, y sus hermanos se habían casados entre ellos hace unos 245 años, El vampiro no dijo nada sobre el casamiento de sus hermanos, ya que ella no sentía nada por su hermano mayor, Y su hermana pequeña amaba a su querido hermano, Sonrio ante tal pensamiento ellos vivirían acompañados por toda la eternidad y ella estaría vagando por cualquier lugar sin alguien a su lado.

Suspiro un poco agotada, observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en el centro de Paris, estaba asentada al frente de un café, Sus padres la habían comprometido con el Conde André de Silva, No era japonés, tenía linaje de sangrepura pero era de España, Solo lo había visto un par de veces y de allí nunca más, luego de unos años, André se casó con su hermana pequeña, al parecer se habían enamorado perdidamente, y ella quedó sola nuevamente, Tal vez el destino de ella era caminar por el mundo con soledad.

Tomo un sorbo de su capuchino, sintió unos pasos hacía ella y levantó el rostro, pudo observar a una humana de unos 17 años, Una niña prácticamente, de seguro estaba casada con un hombre de 29 años, en ese tiempo era así, Los padres se aseguraban de casar a su hija a cambio de algo, dinero, terrenos, oro, Y la pobre condenada tenía que sufrir al lado de un hombre que no amaba, era algo parecido a la situación de un purasangre pero sin entregar algo de dinero o valioso a cambio, solo quedaba la mezcla de sangre pura, pero en su caso no había nadie con ella-Señorita, ¿desea otra cosa?-Preguntó con nerviosismo, la verdad es que la presencia de la mujer la intimidaba, era muy hermosa y la hipnotizaba con su belleza, sus movimientos eran elegantes y felinos, El vampiro sonrio con sorna, de seguro la humana había sentido su presencia amenazadora, eran sus instintos primitivos, le decían que no se acercara al cazador, porque ella era su presa-No gracias, Alice-Dijo El vampiro con una cálida sonrisa, La humana abrió los orbes verdes con sorpresa y retrocedió levemente-Ja Ja Ja, no tengas miedo, lo leí en tu uniforme querida-Comentó junto con una encantadora risa-¡Uh!, cierto, Ja Ja Ja, Lo siento señorita, la verdad es que ando un poco distraída-La joven de ojos verdes sonrio apenada.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos días así Alice-Dijo el vampiro-Disculpe, pero ¿me ppodría deecir su noombrre?-Preguntó con nerviosismo y un color carmín tiño los pómulos trigueños de la muchacha-Hmh, ¿y que me das a cambio de que yo te diga mi nombre?-Alice miro con los orbes verdes al vampiro, y esta se enterneció, la verdad era que la humana la convenció con su mirada de ternura-Está bien, Eres muy astuta Alice, Me llamo…-pero justó una voz detuvo al vampiro de revelar su identidad-¡Alice!, que estás haciendo ¿hablando con los clientes?, para eso no te pagó Estupida Mujer-Gritó un anciano con traje de chef, Alice se disculpó con el vampiro y dio tres pasos hacia la cocina hasta que una mano fría se posó en su hombro, Alice se giró de inmediato y se encontró con aquella mujer tan encantadora.

-Tranquila, ahora no trabajaras aquí, serás mi dama de compañía-Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa-¿Estoy despedida? Pero ¡no, que hare ahora no tendré dinero para pagar mis cuentas!... y ¡ ¿Dama de compañía? ! No soy una prostituta y menos con mujeres, no pensé que usted sería esa clase de personas-Dijo Llena de ira y con un poco de vergüenza-Tranquila, Me entendiste mal Querida, Lo primero no esta despedida yo le dije a tu jefe que tú renunciabas y que ahora trabajarías conmigo, él acepto de inmediato, ya que lo soborne con una bolsa de monedas de oro…Y lo segundo-El vampiro fue interrumpido de inmediato-¡¿Pero cómo le dio tanto dinero por mí?! , Disculpe pero no puedo aceptar se su "dama de compañía"-Dijo con indignación en su tono de voz.

-Ahora si me permite iré a recobrar mi trabajo-Alice se dirigía a la pequeña cocina pero el vampiro la detuvo-Nadie me deja hablando Sola querida, Ahora te lo explicare con calma, Muy bien, Lo segundo, Me exprese mal, no quiero que seas una prostituta, lo que quise decir es que serás como… la niña que siempre me acompañara para todos lados, como mi sirvienta-Termino de explicar su idea con una sonrisa-¿su sirvienta? Y… ¿Cuánto me pagara?-Dijo Alice con vergüenza al pensar en que una señorita de esa clase podría pedir que ella fuese una prostituta y más si era para alguien de su mismo sexo.

-Mmm… que interesada, Está bien te pagare con 5 bolsas de Oro al mes-La humana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos verdes y acepto de inmediato, se subieron al carruaje del vampiro-Lo siento mucho, Señorita por pensar que usted deseaba una prostituta-Dijo con vergüenza mientras bajaba su cabeza-Je, no te preocupes Alice, es que en mi ciudad natal se le decían dama de compañía a las muchachas que uno deseaba para que le hiciera compañía, claro, no pensé que en parís eran prostitutas, discúlpame a mí-Alice levanto la cabeza y miro al vampiro, los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro levemente y dejaban ver sus rasgos aristócratas más definidos, de seguro era una mujer de una familia rica y de clase alta, pero no era de aquí, luego de observar por mucho rato el rostro se fijó en sus orbes, Eran de un color Dorado muy marcado ¿Acaso existía ese color?-¿Te gusto Alice?-Dijo El vampiro con una sonrisa burlona por el rostro de la humana-Claro que no, disculpe, es que encuentro muy hermosos sus ojos dorados, ¿Usted de donde proviene, si se podría saber?-Preguntó Alice-Nací en Japón, provengo de una familia muy poderosa y con mucho dinero si esa es tu duda-Dijo La mujer de ojos dorados.

-No me interesa su poder, pero dijo que venía de Japón, ¿Y como maneja tan bien el francés?-La duda de Alice crecía cada vez más por la hermosa mujer-Llegamos señorita-Dijo el chofer del carruaje, mientras se bajaba y abría las puertas, El vampiro bajo con elegancia y la muchacha bajo torpemente, Luego de que la señorita mostrara a la humana toda la mansión, entraron al cuarto del vampiro-Disculpe, pero Yo tengo un marido y él se enojaría si vivo con usted, lo siento-Dijo Con tristeza la muchacha-Hmh, Eso es un problema, yo quiero tú estés las veinticuatro horas conmigo, Pero ¿estás segura que deseas estar con un hombre que te golpea?-Dijo la de cabellos largos mientras tocaba el brazo de la muchacha, tenía una marca de un golpe, y más arriba habían cicatrices de quemaduras.

El vampiro frunció el ceño y abrazo inesperadamente al humano-Pobre niña, ¿cuánto habrás sufrido con ese animal?-Dijo con tristeza la de ojos dorados, Alice apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y lloro hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, No estaría más con esa bestia y lo dejaría por fin, ahora su presente era La señorita.

Luego pasaron 10 años, y el vampiro seguía igual que siempre, ninguna arruga en su rostro pálido, Alice tenía 30 años y su cara estaba un poco más desgastada, ella envejecía todos los días pero en el cuerpo del vampiro no pasaba el tiempo, continuaba gozando de juventud y jovialidad.

Una noche Alice entro en la habitación de la mujer y la descubrió extrayendo sangre de un hermoso joven. El rostro masculino estaba pálido, sus cabellos largos de color dorado abrazaban su cuello, que estaba ensuciado con sangre. Él se encontraba en las piernas del vampiro, tenía el pecho descubierto y se podía admirar su torso marcado, un líquido viscoso y rojo ensucio el cuello del joven, unos ojos dorados miraron a la humana.

-Alice…-Dijo el vampiro con tristeza, la había descubierto en la hora de su comida-Señorita… ¿Uussted es unn… ser de la oscuridad?–Pregunto con terror ante la respuesta, aunque era muy obvio que ella era un chupasangre, pero no quería aceptarlo, solo quería escuchar la respuesta de los labios de la mujer, El vampiro se alejó del cuello del joven y dejo su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras con sus manos frías y pálidas acariciaba los cabellos castaño oscuro del muchacho que estaba sin vida, solo quedaba un cadáver, ella no contestaba y solo se mantenía en silencio-¡Contésteme porfavor Señorita, si usted me dice que no lo es yo le creeré, se lo juro por lo más sagrado!-Gritó con miedo, La mujer se levantó velozmente y dejo el cadáver a un lado, se colocó en frente de Alice y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento Alice nunca te lo dije, Pero soy un vampiro y eh deseado su sangre por estos 30 años-dijo mientras lamía el cremoso cuello de la humana, un calor inundo el cuerpo del vampiro, la humana estaba temblando y sus latidos eran acelerados, ninguna palabra salió de su boca y el vampiro continuo con su labor, dejo el cuerpo de Alice en la cama de sabanas doradas y la de cabellos largos se acostó al lado de ella, admirando la fragilidad de Alice en ese momento-¿Quieres estar la eternidad a mi lado, Alice?-Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, Alice asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento no podía controlar sus movimientos, pero muy dentro de su corazón, sabía que ella amaba a la de ojos dorados, deseaba estar con ella hasta el fin del mundo.

Unos colmillos penetraron el cuello trigueño de la humana y sintió como su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y la garganta del vampiro le daba la bienvenida, la de ojos dorados sentía sus latidos acelerados y como se mezclaban con los latidos calmados de ella, hacían una perfecta melodía, el vampiro dejo de beber de Alice se acercó al lóbulo de la humana-Abre la boca Alice y toma mi sangre-Dijo el vampiro, La de ojos verdes abrió sus labios como lo había ordenado ella, y unas gotas de una espesa sangre cayeron en su boca luego resbalaron y cayeron en su lengua, Los ojos verdes pasaron a ser Rojos y su corazón se detuvo, cogió la muñeca de la señorita-Espera aun no sabes cómo utilizar tus colmillos, yo lo hare por ti-Dijo con tranquilidad, levanto su muñeca derecha, y con la uña se hizo un tajo, la sangre escapó de su cuerpo y caía por su brazo, el vampiro acercó su muñeca a la boca de Alice y esta bebió como condenada.

Pasaron 107 años, Alice y el vampiro habían permanecido juntas, Como amantes, como compañeras, como amigas, como madre e hija, como hermanas. Habían abandonado Francia y la sangrepura había vuelto a su país natal, Japón, estaban viviendo en su antigua mansión…Esa tarde sucedió lo peor…

"Ese crepúsculo nunca lo olvidare, ella murió en manos de unos cazadores, no sabía la razón de porque esos estúpidos la habían matado, De seguro estaban jugando ¿o qué se les paso por la mente?, ellos no pueden dar muerte a los vampiros tienen que estar en la lista, Hmh, ¡malditos perros!, me quitaron a mi Compañera, ¡Alice, Alice, Alice!

Luego de eso los busque y los despedace, un brazo primero, luego una pierna, ¡oh! Como reía ese noche, Luego un ojo, y así lentamente lo hacía sufrir, el aroma a sangre inundaba esa habitación pero no me provocaba nada, Esa noche mate a una familia completa de cazadores, No recuerdo el apellido de la familia, Lo que sí recuerdo son los gritos horrorizados de los niños al ver como despedazaba a sus padres y luego los la sangre que salían de los huecos de los ojos de aquellos pequeños niños, les había sacado los orbes, no deseaba ver como salían lágrimas y como me veían llenos de odio y repulsión. Para luego mirar las partes de sus padres tiradas por el suelo de madera, y gritar horrorizados. Pobres niños que se encontraron con un vampiro como yo, con un alma llena de sed de venganza por Alice. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Esos pequeños no tenían la culpa, pero me complacía ver los fluidos de sangre que corrían por los huecos vacíos de aquellos niños…"

"Pasaron 5 años, pero para mí era como si hubiera pasado un segundo desde ese crepúsculo, aun sentía la muerte de Alice, una tarde estaba en un campo abandonado, lleno de flores de Sakura, recuerdo que tenía puesto un kimono blanco con Flores de loto, Mi cabello estaba más largo y caía por mi espalda, estaba sentada en el césped verde, cuando a lo lejos vi un niño pequeño, de cabellos castaño oscuro, caían en su frente y mechones rozaban sus orbes borgoña, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color carmín, muy adorable, Este niño se acercó a mí, creo que en ese momento él no se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba observando o de mi presencia, porque cuando levanto su cabeza se sorprendió levemente, yo creí que se devolvería asustado o seguiría su camino rápidamente, pero… él siguió acercandose a mí y una sonrisa gentil apareció en su rostro angelical, pude ver unos pequeños colmillos en su boca, era un vampiro, En mis años no recordaba haber visto a un vampiro de tan pequeña edad, tendría unos cuatro o cinco años, Pero no era cualquier chupasangre, Hmh, era un Purasangre, le pregunte su nombre con tranquilidad y este pequeño me respondió con educación…"

-Mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, Un gusto…-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa cálida, el vampiro sonrio de lado.

"Kuran Kaname, era del poderoso clan Kuran, uno de los más antiguos y los que habían recibido la sangre más espesa de los antepasados, más directa, de seguro este niño era hijo de Haruka y Yuri, los había visto a ellos cuando eran pequeños junto con otro niño, creo que su nombre era Rido, Haruka y Yuri siempre estaban juntos, de Seguro Rido no pudo quedar con su hermana pequeña. Este niño me ha cautivado con su cálida sonrisa, es parecida a la de…Alice, será él ¿mi nuevo compañero?

Yo quiero a este niño para mí, pero él tendría el mismo destino que el mío, el terrible destino de ser un purasangre y más si es un Kuran.

En ese momento lo mire con tristeza y lástima por su futuro, este niño me sonrio y luego hizo una reverencia y continuo su camino, entonces comprendí, que un sentimiento de querer proteger a ese niño creció dentro de mí, ahora haré lo que sea por él, ojala que en un futuro cercano no se vuelva un monstruo, un frío y arrogante Purasangre".

-Fin-Flash-Back-

"Pero ahora, Yuki es mi muñeca, ella me servirá por toda la eternidad, deseo su compañía, más de la llegué a desear a la de ese niño, temo a que cuando lo vea mis predicciones sean realizadas y acertadas"

-Vamos a clases Yuki-Dijo nuevamente Zero, al parecer la de orbes miel se había quedado pegada por un instante, ¿Qué estaría pensando o recordando?, sería algo sobre ¿Kuran Kaname?

Zero dio un gruñido y continuo su camino sin la castaña, luego de un rato miro hacia atrás de seguro lo estaría siguiendo, pero se sorprendió, ella no estaba detrás de él, Estaba muy rara hoy día, ¿estaría enferma? o se encontraba así por ¿él?, gruño nuevamente, Zero aún podía sentir su sangre mezclándose con la espesa sangre Kuran.

_-Flash-Back-_

-El lugar donde me dio la bala… aún duele-Dijo Kaname sentado en un elegante asiento de tela con bordes de madera dorados, se tocó donde la bala le había rozado. El purasangre observaba con odio al peli plateado, estaba sentado contra la bañera, que para ese entonces estaba destrozada, Las cortinas de seda estaban rotas y solo quedaban tiras colgando y otras esparcidas por el suelo, un espejo con marco de madera muy detallado estaba tirado en una esquina, El vidrio del espejo estaba roto y claro, ya no servía, Kaname observó su habitación, Por culpa del nivel "E"

Su cuarto estaba en ruinas, El purasangre toco su cuello donde el sediento vampiro lo había penetrado con sus colmillos, aún estaba la marca de la mordida, por culpa de la bala se había debilitado y tardaría más en sanar-Es por eso que no me gustan las armas anti vampiros, y gracias a ti, la herida de la mordida no desaparecerá…Estoy un poco molesto porque me mordiste sin ningún refreno-Dijo Kaname con el ceño levemente fruncido, Zero levanto levemente su cabeza, su uniforme estaba roto y bañados en ese líquido espeso, Observó el rostro del vampiro, maldito, "Sin ningún refreno", Eso…era verdad, no podía negarlo, estaba deseoso de esa sangre, no podía detenerse, incluso inconscientemente quería tomar toda la vida de Kaname.

Se tocó el hombro donde el purasangre lo había herido, su pecho ya había sanado gracias a la sangre Kuran, zero apretó los dientes y golpeo la pared para levantarse lentamente- Ugh-Gimió de dolor con voz ronca-Soy yo quien debería estar enojado-Dijo el cazador de vampiros con el ceño fruncido mientras aún trataba de levantarse-Se paciente no es mucho, finalmente recuperaste la cordura, ¿fue desagradable sentir mi sangre mezclándose con la tuya?, debía ser una lucha muy difícil-Dijo Kaname con sorna, Zero se apoyó contra la pared, se tambaleo un poco y giro su rostro para observar al de cabellos oscuro.

Estaba sentado en una silla muy lujosa que por suerte no tenía ningún daño, él tenía las piernas cruzadas, su brazo izquierdo estaba a lo largo de su torso y su mano derecha estaba apoyada en el rostro aristócrata-Deberías probar alguna vez lo ponzoñosa que puede ser tu sangre…-zero se limpió la boca y los restos de sangre seca que se encontraban-Eso se debe a que los descendientes de la línea Kuran son fuertes y poseen la sangre original de los vampiros y por eso se dice que es una "medicina" que hace retrasar el cambio hacia el nivel "E", Todo este alboroto y la esencia de mi sangre deben haber puesto molesto al dormitorio en un estado de ira descontrolada…Te recomiendo que salgas por la ventana , pero es solo cuestión de tiempo el que descubran lo que hiciste ¿Estás preparado?-Dijo Kaname con su tranquilidad innata-Oh… además la razón por la que no puedo responder a "eso" que Yuki quiere saber es porque…es por el propio bien de Yuki-Terminó El purasangre mirando fijamente a la bañera destrozada, lástima era un lugar relajante.

**-/-/-**

Luka, Kain y Aidou se encontraban en el salón principal, Luka temblaba ligeramente y Akatsuki trataba de consolarla a su manera, Aidou estaba tratando de mantener un aspecto calmado, pero a veces se derrumbaba por el fuerte olor a sangre del purasangre-Kaname-sama-Dijo Luka preocupada mientras abrazaba su cuerpo-Kaname-sama estará bien ¿Comprendes verdad Luka?-Dijo Aidou tratando de que Luka no se descontrolara-Pero…-Susurro Luka tratando de Insistir.

**-/-/-**

Kaname estaba en su habitación, solo el lado del baño estaba destrozado, al menos su cama aún estaba en pie, fue al baño de la habitación de invitados, se desvistió completamente, dejo sus ropas en el cesto que había, estaban rotas y manchadas con su sangre, Suspiro al entrar a la tina junto con el agua caliente, eso lo relajaba completamente.

Luego de un tiempo, se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura tapando su intimidad, dejando al desnudo su pecho firme y pálido, luego se secó y se vistió con una camisa de color Negro, unos botones estaban abiertos y dejaban el cuello al descubierto, Luego se colocó un pantalón de color café claro con los zapatos de cuero negro. Fue a su habitación, miró por la ventana, Sintió un escalofrío donde el cazador le había clavado los colmillos, se tocó con su mano pálida, aún tenía sentía la sensación de su sangre siendo extraída sin ningún refreno, sólo como una bestia lo haría, Kyriu Zero había lamido su cuello pálido con su lengua húmeda y caliente, después de ese acto repulsivo, unos colmillos se clavaron en su piel sin piedad alguna, solo él le chuparía la sangre con tal desesperación.

Zero había sido el único hasta ahora capaz de clavarle los colmillos a Kuran Kaname-Hmh-Bufó molesto el purasangre, mientras se tocaba el lugar herido, ya en ese entonces se había borrado la marca de la mordedura. La luna se escondió entre las oscuras nubes anunciando el comienzo del amanecer, maldito nivel "E", le hacía sentir tantos deseos de Acabar con él, de darle fin a Zero-Kaname-Una voz ronca con un tono maligno susurro al oido del sangre pura, esa voz tan repugnante se aparecía nuevamente, él estaba cerca, pronto haría su movimiento.

Unos ojos borgoñas con un brillo manipulador se acercaron al tablón de ajedrez que estaba puesto en su escritorio, ya estaba comenzó un nuevo juego, esta vez sería el final de Kuran Rido. El joven dio un suspiro de cansancio, miro por el ventanal por última vez, la luna se perdió entre esas nubes, deslizo su mano de su cuello, dejándola caer en el aire y día pasos lentos hasta llegar a la cama de color borgoña, Se sentó en el borde de la cama, toco su cabeza y luego sus cabellos húmedos por el baño, un aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, un aroma floral, solo un nombre apareció en la mente fría del vampiro, Yuki, ella había estado en su cama y él encima de ella, sonrio ante el recuerdo, Su rostro era adorable, sus mejillas estaba teñidas del color de la sangre, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y con un color rojo por culpa de los besos apasionados de él, aún escuchaba sus gemidos tratando de ser escondidos como suspiros, pero el vampiro sabía que todo eso era provocado por él, por su falta de control, Yuki hacía que perdiera su control innato, su mente fría y retorcida de volvía lasciva y coqueta, en ese momento sentía que su piel ardía cuando tocaba el cuerpo de la castaña, su interior se sentía más vivo que nunca, no sabía que podía sentir ese sentimiento, Yuki le provocaba tantos nuevos sentimientos que controlar y algunos tratar de alejarlo, el deseo por el cuerpo de la muchacha, sus ganas de besarla hasta ahogarla, de lamer su cuerpo, de absorber su sangre sin retención alguna, ella estaba destinada a ser su esposa en un futuro no muy lejano, si ella lo deseaba claro-Qué niña tan problemática.

El joven sentía su cuerpo con un leve calor en su entre pierna, ¿Por qué se ponía en ese penoso estado al pensar en su cuerpo y sus expresiones ante sus caricias?, Kaname miró hacia un lado tratando de esconder su rostro pálido contra sus largos cabellos oscuro, escondiendo su vergüenza, había tocado su cuerpo sin ningún consentimiento, estaba robando la inocencia de la menor, no debería abusar de su humildad, en ese momento solo se guío por su instinto de vampiro necesitado de cariño, de la calidad de Yuki.

Ella era la luz que alumbraba las hojas de los árboles del gran bosque oscuro y sin salida donde se encontraba, sin esa luz, no sabría qué haría, ¿Qué sería de él?, el joven vampiro dio un suspiro nuevamente, como miraría a los ojos miel de Yuki, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos esa noche.

Aunque no habían llegado al punto de consumar su amor, habían dado un paso más allá de su extraña relación, aunque la de ojos miel no le había dado una respuesta a su confesión, acaso no le habría gustado sus desesperadas palabras de amor, ¿aún tiene esa inseguridad, que casi aplasto está noche?. El purasangre observó a su ventana, el sol estaba ascendiendo lentamente, las nubes eran una mezcla de colores vivos, las nubes que escondieron la luna ya no eran oscura ahora eran doradas con ligeros tonos naranjas, el amanecer había llegado, y él aún no había pegado ni una pestaña, prácticamente había estado meditando toda la noche, observó a su escritorio a lo lejos y con su vista aguda pudo observar un pequeño libro "El último atardecer", ese era el título, Kaname se acostó debajo de las sabanas de seda y se hundió en sus recuerdos…

_-Flash-Back-_

-Hey, Hey, Kaname-sama, ¿Qué significa para siempre?-Preguntó una niña de cabellos largos que caían detrás a lo largo de su espalda y unos mechones que caían en su frente en forma de flequillo, el joven vampiro sentía el cuerpo frágil de la menor encima de su torso, él se encontraba acostado en un sillón de cuero rojo con bordes de madera de roble bien detallados, y la niña parecía la mariposa que se posa en la Flor con más Hermosa, Kaname sonrio al sentir unos orbes miel curiosos sobre los suyos, había pasado un año desde que ella había olvidado quién era y que era él para ella, en el corazón de la niña, solo era un niño con una hermoso rostro lleno de gentileza que la había salvado del terrorífico vampiro.

-¿Qué significa para siempre?... significa sólo eso, "Para siempre" Yuki-Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano fría en el rostro de la pequeña niña, sintiendo su calidez, Yuki miro atentamente a los orbes borgoñas, llenos de tristeza y soledad, ¿Por qué un niño tan gentil tiene una mirada tan triste?, se preguntaba la castaña, Kaname vio la duda en los orbes miel de la menor-Imagina algo como "el lugar más lejos del mundo" o "el borde del universo", "para siempre" es como viajar muy lejos y entonces incluso más lejos sin cesar-Dijo el purasangre con seriedad y a la vez con tranquilidad, una tristeza escondida se escuchaba detrás de su voz.

La menor seguía manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos borgoñas, siempre tan tristes… tan solos, sin nadie que lo acompañe, Yuki sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón y se acercó al pecho del joven niño, escuchando los tranquilos latidos de Kaname-Pero… si fue tan lejos sólo consigo mismo, se debió haber sentido realmente sólo, ¿no, Kaname-sama?-Dijo Yuki aferrándose al cuerpo del vampiro, tratando de sacar esa expresión en sus ojos borgoñas al mirarla-Estas en lo cierto. Yuki… fue muy muy solitario-Dijo Kaname acariciando los cabellos castaños de la menor, mientras ella estaba descansando contra el cuerpo del vampiro, Los dos sentían una tremenda calidad, una atmosfera solo para ellos dos-Si Kaname-sama tuviera que pasar por ese viaje tan solitario, yo estaría "para siempre" con él-Dijo Yuki mientras cerraba los orbes miel y se caí lentamente en los brazos del dios Morfeo, Kaname sintió un dolor en su alma desgastada y abrazo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña-Yuki-Susurro con tristeza Kaname.

_-Fin-Flash-Back-_

Un vampiro de cabellos oscuro estaba profundamente dormido en una cama de sabanas borgoñas, el sol ya había estaba en lo alto del cielo azul, aquellos recuerdos hacían que Kaname se mantuvieran tranquilo, pronto llegaría el momento de poder rehacer nuevos recuerdos junto a Yuki, en poco tiempo ella vendría nuevamente a pedirle respuesta sobre su pasado y que tiene que ver él en ello, Y su mundo de fantasía se acabaría…

**Nota Final:** ¡UFF!, Lamento haberme tardado Tanto… Tanto y Tanto ouo, Es que tuve que viajar. Y me descuide, En verdad, no me ¡maten! Ojala tenga algún review… ya que casi todo me sale mal (Cascadas en los ojos). Tengo los ojos Rojos por estar ¡pegado a la pantalla! Aunque una de mis distracciones que no me permitió subir este Capítulo, Fue…

_**¡Super Junior!** _*w* Maldito coreanos 3 Estuve ocupada un poquitín en eso… Perdónenme… (Llorando desesperadamente), Pero Donghae, Siwon y Yesung /Yeye *¬*, Son demasiado Lindo 3!

¡Aiish!, Lamento que no haya lemon en esta Tecera Noche, Pero... En el próximo *¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬* habrá hasta para no desear más... Esta bien no, Una siempre desea más y más ouo, Estoy un poco sorprendida con los RAWS del Cap. 89 de Vampire knight :c (En especial donde sale Kaname y Yuuki en la Cama O/O)

_**¡Bueno! Abrazos psicológicos y Espero algún review!**_


End file.
